My FrenEnemy Spouse
by chrissycullen123
Summary: Bella and Edward who have been frenemies their whole life go away to college as they both realize their hidden feelings for each other they become closer and end up getting drunk and marrying each other in Vegas. Now its like they're back to square one with the bickering. Lots humour, drama, rated r and fluffy romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sighhhhhh I'm just having fun with the characters.

Chapter One

BELLA

My family have always been friends with the Cullens. Us Swans and Cullens were lifelong family friends that all started with my granddaddy who was best friends with granddaddy Cullen. Charles Swan Senior and Edward Cullen Senior were childhood friends with us Swans being poor and the Cullens rich as fucking fuck. They grew up got married and had a bunch of kids. My daddy Charlie was the eldest of three boys, Charlie, Liam and Sam whereas grandpa Cullen had twins uncle Carlisle and Aunt Cassidy. They're not my real aunt and uncle I just called them that out of respect. So like I was saying my daddy got married to my mom Renee and had my brothers Emmett and Jasper and then me. My mom was this total blonde bombshell with blue eyes and a creamy complexion with a killer rack and body whereas my dad well he was just brown haired and brown eyed like me. Emmett got moms blue eyes and smile. Jasper looked like mom with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And I looked like my dad with brown eyes and brown hair. Now Uncle Carl got married to this stunning caramel colured haired woman named Esme, she had to be the most beautiful woman to walk the planet. Her emerald green eyes twinkled in the light and her hair was always shiny and her face always made up. She was always put together, the true epitome of class and grace. She and my mom bonded easily over there love of artsy fancy stuff. They became inseparable and each other's confidante.

But Esme was the no nonsense kind of lady. Even though she and my mom were close she didn't really meddle with us. She thought we were rowdy and unmannerly. She detested our mingling but only put up with it because of Uncle Carl. Whenever we hung out, the Cullen kids had to leave early because Esme found something for them to do. But I knew the truth, we were poor and they were rich. And that was that.

Esme and Uncle Carl had three kids, the twins Edward and Rosalie and little Alice. We were the group of kids that had baby pictures of each other. The kind of kids that went to each other clarinet recital, football practice, cheerleading game. Well you kind of get the idea. We were real close. Except for Edward and I. We hated each other. While Em and Rosalie paired off and Jasper and Alice were always making googly eyes at each other,we were Bella and Edward sworn enemies. It all started with my fifth birthday party and daddy got me this beautiful porcelain dolly. It was so expensive and so pretty that I held on to it that until stupid Edward dragged me to play pin the tail on the donkey and smashed my doll into a million pieces. I screamed and called him an ugly penny haired troll face and he pushed me and called me a big eyed fish face. Whatever we were five. It was as cruel as it got for five years. I believed I told him I hated him and he said the same and we've been sworn enemies since.

When we were twelve years I had my first crush a boy named Jacob. He was really nice and sweet and tall. He was almost as tall as Edward. He had brown eyes and long hair. He was native American Indian. We had our first school dance and Jacob took me. Edward went with his sister and stared bullets at me all night long. It wasn't long before he ruined the night. Just as Jacob was about to kiss me, Edward rammed into us spilling cherry juice onto my baby pink dress. He yelled at me and then I punched him and we were on the floor scrambling pulling each others hair and pinching each other. We were pulled apart by out parents still screaming insults at each other.

Well it doesn't get any easier when we teenagers growing up Edward made football captain and Rosie well her being blonde haired and blue eyed one would expect her to be the head cheerleader well it was actually me who became head cheerleader. I took dance and gymnastics as a way to help get rid of my clumsiness and it just clicked for me. I liked doing the twirls and flips and the jumps. My body grew from that awkward boy shape into killer curves and my most favourite body part. my boobs. They were as huge as Rose's tits. A large C cup almost a D. I was really proud of them, I loved my Italian roots. But Edward man he got pretty. Gone was the troll face and penny hair. He sported messy bronze hair with natural red highlights, he no longer looked a troll doll. His face was angled by that sharp jaw and high cheek bones, full lips and emerald green eyes. He looked like sex on legs and with a six pack and creamy complexion. He was handsome and he knew it.

We were still enemies and he picked on me. If it was tugging my hair in class or tripping me in the cafeteria or misplacing my school clothes or putting itching powder in my gym shoes. I got him back by staying over a lot cause Rose was my best friend and she helped me get him back by putting salt in his ice tea, honey in his helmet, rotten eggs in his locker, blue dye in his shampoo. His mom still calls him pretty smurf to this day.

So that was high school. We were terrible and lord knows how Jasper, Rose and Alice handled us. Alice always said Edward liked me that's why he sabotaged every date I've been on. She said that I liked him too that's why I went out of my way to be a bitch to his girlfriend Tanya or was it Tammy or Tina. Point was that we hated each other's guts. But Tanya was a slut. So when I caught her sucking Mike Newton's tiny dick, I couldn't help it and had to tell Edward. He then accused me of being a jealous bitch and hated the fact that Tanya was prettier than me.

Then guess what happen after, we fought, this time ending with me kneeing his junk and him tugging my hair that he actually pulled some out. That troll.

I hated Edward Cullen, he was a troll and always will be a troll. With that being said I was glad we were going to be far apart when college comes around. I would be in Florida and he would be in Washington. Miles and miles apart.

''Bella, stop that day dreaming and come help me with the food.'' My mom screamed.

''Alright I'm coming old lady.'' I hollered and stomped my way into the kitchen.

''Bella, whats wrong.'' My mom asked me as I chopped up carrots. I was slamming the knife on the board and screwing up my face.

''Nothing.'' I replied. I preferred to keep my trap shut, maybe if I just ignore her she would just go back to cooking and leave me alone.

''Are you and Edward fighting again.'' she smiled. Did she call it or what. Ding ding ding we had a fucking winner.

''Nope. his name is Troll Face. how many times do I have to say that.'' I retorted and stuck my tongue out at her.

''Bella.'' my mom laughed. '' that boy likes you.''

''Mom!'' I screamed and threw a carrot at her.

''Yes, you two would be perfect for each other.'' she sighed happily not even seeing the agony I was going through.

''Eww mom, me and troll face.'' I gagged and began peeling potatoes. ''No way. It will be a cold day in hell when that happens.''

''You guys are cute.'' she admonished. I growled and left her to do the cooking.

''Get Emmett to help you.'' I said and hollered for the beast of my brother. He was the chef of the family and could cook a mean mashed potatoes and steak. He came down and wearing his chef hat and an apron in pink saying. I make pink sexy.

''Hey short stuff.'' my brother said as he took over the cooking. ''Edward's coming to dinner.''

''Oh God, what for?'' I whinned. ''Troll face is so gonna make me bark up a lung.'' I was almost in tears when a finger poked me and I screamed out. As I spun around, the troll himself. Edward Cullen.

''I told you to stop calling me Troll Face, Smella.'' he smirked.

''You are a troll face.'' I retorted.

''Fish face.'' he snapped and pushed me.

I growled. Tonight was going to be the longest nights of my life.

* * *

OKAY NEW AUTHOR AND NEW STORY.

HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS WAS UN BETAED

SO IT WILL MOSTLY BE IN BELLA'S POV.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**Chapter two**

**Bella**

So like I said it was going to be a long ass night. I was praying to any God who would listen to me and take pity on my wretched soul and let the earth open up and swallow the troll but they sent me the next best thing, my bestie Rose. Rose and I were similar in personality but different in looks she was blonde and and I was brunette. Her blonde hair stopped at her waist and was curled in ringlets. she looked nothing like Edward all they shared was the same last name. ''Hey gremlin.'' she tugged Edward's hair and sat next to him. She was the only one who he didn't dare mess with.

The troll was scared of his twin sister. He didn't reply and he continued to shovel food in his mouth and talk with Emmett about sports. Dishing out her food, Rose angled her body towards mine. ''I would never leave you alone with the gremlin.'' she winked and began eating. Let me tell you something folks this bitch ate like a horse. She drank a two glasses of ice tea followed by a two slices of brownies and here I was barely keeping up with my potatoes and steak. I looked at the model like girl in front me and groaned. She looked up from her inhaling and shrugged. ''Don't judge me bitch.'' she smirked and continue eating. ''I'm a growing girl and all that jazz.''

''Yeah baby.'' Emmette shouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued eating. She and Em were all over the place. One minute they were a couple and then they weren't and right now they were on. But they loved each other that was for sure. Em was sweet and gooey when he thought no one was looking but I knew better. He worshipped the ground she walked on. Sucks that Em was going to France for cooking school and Rose would be going off to medical school.

Yup blonde and brainy.

As for me I was undecided. I mean I liked law and English. I was good at English, I thought I could do a teaching degree. I got accepted to University of Florida. I wanted to go away from this rainy place. I loved Forks but oh god I just wanted the sun. Not too mention I would be miles away from Troll Face. Troll face got accepted with a full scholarship to attend Harvard Law. I was so jealous because I applied and didn't get it. Instead I got Florida with no scholarship I barely scraped up to pay my way. As bad as troll face was, he was bright as well as intelligent. He was well spoken and well read and very charming. Why he chose to be a troll with me I had no idea. I just summed it up to us being enemies.

After dinner Edward offered to do the dishes which had my mom acting all lovey dovey and mopey. She pinched me and scolded me. ''I don't know why you call Edward a troll you know. He is in there doing the dishes. He offered to do them.''

I rolled my eyes at her, she loved Edward he could do no wrong in front of her eyes and my daddy well he treated Edward like a son and they often spent a lot of time together fishing and golfing, watching football and hockey. I guess Edward liked my dad because he listened to us and spent time with us. I was the apple of my daddy's eye, me being the only girl and all, he sure did spoil me.

We weren't rich but I had the best that he could afford me and I was content with it. Daddy strolled in the living room hanging up his hat and gun belt, I raced to the front door and latched on to his arms.

''Daddy.'' I hollered.

''Easy Bells.'' he chuckled. ''I may be getting old but hearing is just fine.'' he cuddled me in his arms and whipped out a chocolate. ''I got a surprise for you princess.'' This was our routine everynight when he came home. He would bring me something. On the days he didn't bring anything, he bought me my favourite flavoured ice cream or he would take me out for sundaes. It could be anything. I closed my eyes and opened my hand and I felt something cold and hard pressed into my palms. I slowly opened them and it was a pendant. Blue semi precious stone set in silver. I hugged him harder and kissed his cheeks.

''Thanks daddy.'' I hugged the pendant to my chest. ''I love it.''

He smiled and then saw the Cullen brood in our living room, putting on a serious face he marched in the room, ''don't yall have a house. A big mansion.'' he tried to be serious but he just ruffled troll face's hair and gave Rose a fatherly hug. She lived for his hugs. Because uncle Carl didn't do touchy feely things with his kids. He smiled at her and then went off to find my mother leaving us alone in the living room.

''What did pop give you?'' Emmett reached for my gift and I ran away knowing he would take it and hide it. He did it all the time. He was a jealous brat.

''None of your fucking business Emmy bear.'' I said and both Rosalie and the troll laughed.

He lunged for me and I ran around the sofa and into the kitchen, he chased after me yelling to see what dad gave me knocking down everything his hand reached for. Mom was gonna be pissed at us but who cares. I ran back into the living room tripping on something on the floor. Edward put his feet out and tipped me. That asshole.

''What the fuck troll. Why did you do that? Whats your fucking problem.'' i seethed, he was always doing shit to fuck me over.

''Aww fish face, Emmett's my bro and you know what they say bros before hoes.'' he retorted. I gasped, I wasn't a hoe. Sure I wasn't a virgin and lost it when I was 16 but what the fuck I wanted to know what it felt like. Everybody did sex. I wasn't a fucking hoe. I had one steady boyfriend and he dumped me for some stupid slut. I blinked back tears and ran out of the room. Ignoring Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, I grabbed my coat and ran into my car, cranked the engine getting ready to drive off.

''Bella wait.'' Rosalie ran out after me, I was putting the window up and then Rose stopped me. ''He doesn't mean that sweetie. He is a retarded fuck face. I think mom dropped a lot as a baby.

''He knows that I had one boyfriend and I never slept around.'' I whispered sadly. My eyes filling up with unshed tears.

''I know, I'm sorry Bells. My brother isn't like this at all. I don't know why he is always mean to you.'' she looked at me sadly. She opened the door. ''Come out now Bella. your dad will shit a brick if he knew you went driving this late.''

I nodded, wiped my tears and hopped out of the car and Rose took me in her arms, letting me cry it out. Emmett came out after pushing Edward and hurled him on the porch chairs. Edward looked at the ground holding his head in his hands and groaned from the porch chair

''You better fucking apologize to my sister asstard.'' Emmett said and pushed him again.

* * *

**AN. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER WE HEAR FROM EDWARD.**

**PLEASE PM ME FOR QUESTIONS.**

**HOW DO YOU FIND THE STORY GOING SO FAR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

Friday nights usually found me at the nearest bar or club partying it up. Not this Friday my twin sister was going over to the Swans and I went like a dutiful dog after her because I know it was a enxcuse to see her bonehead boyfriend. Did I mention this bonehead and me were friends, so I knew for a fact that Emmett was a dipshit asshole. But he swore to me that he was in love with my sister. He still had to prove it.

I tagged along to do my duty as older brother to protect my sister against Emmett like if she needed protection. Real reason I actually went was to see Bella Swan. The bane of my existence. We were enemies and I liked fighting with her. I liked to see that spark in Bella's eyes when we fought. Most of the time she ignored me and acted like I was nothing but lawn dirt. I remember the incident that drove us apart. That's the day that Bella stopped liking me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Bella's fifth birthday**_

_It all started when Bella turned five and I was six, we were all celebrating her fifth birthday and my dad had took me to toy shopping for Bella, I wanted to get her something unique just like her. So we went store to store, looking at dolls and teddy bears and tea sets and a lot of girly shit. I couldn't ask Rose because she played with my toys and detested dolls and dress up._

_Finally we stopped at the last store and I let go of dad's hand and walked about nothing seemed to catch my eye, every thing was pink and fluffy and too girly. and Bella wasn't all that girly. Her favourite colour was purple and she liked cookies and cream ice cream. She wore boy clothes and had a cute lisp. So we were about to leave when I looked into the glass display next to cash register and there was Bella's present, an antique porcelain doll with brown eyes and in a purple dress. it reminded me of Bella. I made my father buy it pushing aside all his questions about the price and if Bella would love it. I begged him and he bought it. The cashier wrapped it in purple paper and then placed it in a purple box after he handed it to me I cradled the shit out of that box. I wore a goofy ass smile all the way home_

_The next day was her birthday and as my parents dropped me and Rose off, I saw Uncle Charlie crying under the oak tree in the yard. Watching Rose skip ahead to greet Bella who looked really cute in her purple dress and purple sneakers. It was her style. She looked just like the doll. I walked over to Uncle Charlie and spoke to him._

_''Uncle Charlie.'' I whispered. He looked up and quickly wiped his tears. ''Are you crying?''_

_''No son, men don't cry,'' he sniffed and then blew his nose.'' Allergies is all.''_

_''You're lying.'' I looked at him. ''What's wrong? You know my mom says that its ok to cry.''_

_''Is that so son.'' he chuckled. He looked around and sighed heavily. ''Son, this is between me and you right.''_

_''I swear. Scouts honour'' he was trusting a six year old boy with a big secret. I was really excited to hear why he was so down and out on Bella's birthday. ''You can tell me.''_

_''Well son, after paying for the cake and the face decorator and the balloon arch and everything else plus paying Jasper's doctor fees. I ran short of money to get Bella a present. So I'm sad that I can't get her anything.'' he sniffled again. ''She is going to be so disappointed.''_

_''Uncle Charlie. You can give her this.'' I popped the lid off the box and showed his the doll. ''You can say its from you. My mom and dad bought her something else. I'll add my name to their card.'' I smiled and removed my card I had written to her and pocketed it. _

_''I can't accept this Edward.'' He pulled me into a tight hug and then smiled. ''You sure.''_

_''Of course.'' I laughed and ran off. _

_When it was gift opening time she ran to me all giggly and smiley. ''Whatcha bought me Eddie?'' she looked around for her present._

_''I'm sorry Belle, I didn't get you anything.'' I eyed the doll that I gave Charlie to give her. I smiled sadly. She hugged it to her chest._

_''You're my best friend Edward. Did ya forget my birthday?'' she whimpered and her eyes filled up with tears._

_''Of course not. I'll make it up to you.'' I shouted. _

_''Edward let go of me.'' she replied as I grabbed her hand to play some games to take her mind off my forgetting to get her a present. And the most awful thing happened, her doll crashed to floor and smashed into tiny pieces. ''Edward you penny haired troll, you broke my dolly. My daddy gave that to me.'' she sobbed and pushed me. ''I hate you. You ruined my birthday. I'll never forgive you''_

_''Well I hate you too, you look a stinky fish face when you cry.'' I was only six years old and being told some one hated me really hurt, she made me cry so I did pushed her again and stomped off._

_That was that, the real reason why Bella hated me._

* * *

PRESENT TIME

After dinner with the Swans, Bella and dipshit Emmett were chasing each other around the sofa, and she was running around in tiny pair of shorts and tank top with no bra. I'm 18 for fucks sake, my dick liked to see that kind of thing. Actually Bella in anything got my dick hard. I groaned, I couldn't take this shit, not tonight. I hadn't got laid into over a year. I was horny and desperate.

And seeing Bella run almost made me cum in my pants because she kept licking her lips and biting them all night. What the fuck. I swear she knew I secretly liked her. But she didn't because I never told anyone anything. I stretched out my feet because I was tall and my legs fucking cramped in that small living room. She just happened to run over and trip.

We argued and I called her hoe and she ran out crying. I swear I didn't mean to fucking her a hoe, but she infuriates me. She drives me nuts in a good way and in a bad. Its like she is under my skin twenty four seven. After she ran out, Emmett punched me and gave me a black eye. I didn't fight back guess I deserved it. I am a dip shit also. Im way to fucked up for Bella. So I keep up the arguing so she would think I'm no good.

She deserves someone better than me. Someone who isn't a puppet and does everything daddy tells them to do. You see Harvard law school, that was all his idea. He was a lawyer and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He wanted me to get my law degree and then join his practice. While Rosalie would get her medical degree and join Aunt Cassidy's medical practice. But Rose liked law and medicine as well so it worked out for her. But sucked shit for me.

Oh well beggar's cant be fucking choosers.

After getting my ass handed to me Emmett pushed me on the porch, demanding that I apologize to his sister. I knew I was wrong and I deserved her hatred towards me. I waited for her to come back inside. I stood up as she came up the steps and grabbed her hand.

''Bella, Can I talk to you.'' I looked at her and glanced at Rose and Emmett. Rose was in Emmett's arm and I scowled at them. I was envious because they were it for each other ''Alone please.'' they looked at Bella and she nodded her head.

''I'm right inside okay.'' Emmett kissed her head and pulled Rose after her.

''I'm watching you gremlin.'' she flicked my ear with her sharp nails and followed her boyfriend inside. I winced in pain. What the fuck, was it hurt Edward night because I didn't sign up for that. I gave her the evil eye and she glared at me. I gulped and looked down. Damn she is scary.

''Speak, you've got 10 minutes Troll.'' Bella folded her arms against me and I looked up. Her anger blazing in her eyes as well her pain.

''I'm not good at apologizing ok.'' I looked at her as she opened her mouth to say something. ''Let me finish Bella, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that.''

''Okay.'' she replied.

''You forgive me?'' I asked her.

''Nope.'' she responded and opened the door. She stopped and looked at me. ''Did Emmett punch you.'' I nodded and she spoke. ''Good, you deserved it. I'm not some cheap hoe.''

''Im sorry Belle.'' I called her the childhood name that I often called her and she winced.

''I appreciate you apologizing and everything Edward but you really hurt me.'' she whispered. she wiped her tears and I wanted to hug her and let her know I was truly sorry. She looked at me and then sniffled. ''What happened to us Eddie.''

''I don't know. I just don't know okay.'' I responded sadly and walked away. ''I gotta go.'' I walked over to my car, driving away I looked at the rear view mirror, Bella was still staring at the driveway and wiping her eyes.

''I really wish I knew what happened to us.'' I whispered as I sped away.

* * *

**SO E POV, RATE IT OR HATE IT. **

**SO THE REAL REASON BEHIND THESE TWO FIGHTING. **

**LITTLE EDWARD IS A SWEET HEART RIGHT? AWWWWWW**

**THEY SPOKE BUT STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO.**

**EDWARDS KINDA COMPLICATED RIGHT. **

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND AND FEEDBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sighhhhhh I'm just having fun with the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward**

Well after that fucked up "hoe episode" we were back to being Smelly fish Face and Troll face. After all these years we still called each other childish names. Graduation came and my parents weren't there. No big shocker there, Bella's parents came and that was good enough. They cheered the most loudest and clapped the hardest. Aunt Rene bought a whistle to blow as the four of us crossed the stage. First Rose and I and then Bella and her brother Jasper. He was a real quiet kid, with an old soul. He was always mellow, he was the middle child and he often served as peace amongst us rowdy bunch. Now he was older than us but stayed back a year because he had been in a car crash that prevented him from using his arms and one leg. He took a year off to recuperate and graduated with us. He was 19 while Rose and I were 18 whereas Bella was 17, with her graduating early because her skipping a grade.

She was smart and beautiful and she could get any guy she wanted but her asshole ex boy friend Jared. I remember the day I caught him fucking my girlfriend Tanya at her house. I was so pissed because I knew it would crush Bella, so I did the best thing any guy would do. I called Emmett and Jasper and the three of us beat the shit out of him. When we were finished, I made him call Bella and tell her the truth, of course he told her with who and she blamed it all on my ex slut of a girl friend. She called me screaming bloody murder on the phone of what a slut my girlfriend was and that she was the reason Jared left her. She said she hated me and couldn't wait for college to start so that I could be miles away from her, because I was always ruining her life.

After graduation, prom came and we went as a group and both Rose and Bella looked very beautiful in their fancy dresses. Rose was in red, that was her colour. She looked really pretty considering this was a girl who wear converse and chucks and played gun shooting with me when were little. We were each other's support because mom and dad were wrapped around Alice's finger. She was their baby girl and nothing was too good for her.

But Bella, damn she took my breath away. She wore a purple strapless dress. It was a corset top that hugged her body and accentuated her boobs, she had some nice ones. Ones that I wanted lick and suck. I'm a guy. Anyway the dress flowed from her waist and on her feet were sliver sparkly heels. But her face made my heart skip a beat. She looked gorgeous with little makeup and her hair done in simple curls.

At the dance, Bella ignored me and that was nothing new there and desperately wanted her attention. I danced with Rose and some girls from my class and that was that. I hung out with Jasper and drank bad tasting punch and laughed at lame jokes. It was a typical high school prom. Bella was stunning on the dance floor as she did all the goofy dances to the songs with Rose. She threw her back and laughed as Rose whispered something in her ear.

She was beautiful. And I knew I was a goner.

''When are you gonna tell her?'' Jasper nudged me.

''Tell who what?'' I retorted. I gaped at him. What the fuck was he talking about.

''Bella numb nuts.'' Jasper. ''When are you gonna tell her you like her and that girly mushy shit.''

I spit my drink out and laughed. ''Me and the fish face? No way Assper.'' I replied and smirked.

He gave me the stink eye and nodded. ''I hear ya bra.''

''So what about you and Alice. When are you gonna confess your undying love for my sister.'' I asked him.

''No way man, are you fucking high. Do you want your dad to shoot my balls off. Alice is sixteen for crying out loud.'' He held on to his junk and shuddered. ''I'll tell her when its time to tell her. you got that.''

''Ok dude.'' I responded and made my way to the dance floor. No way was I gonna let Mike the tiny tyke dance with Bella. He was staring at her chest and was begging her for a dance.

''Mike, I said no.'' Bella hissed at him.

''Come on Bella. You know you like me.'' he replied and tried to hold her hand.

''In what fucking universe would I like you.'' she retorted and turned to leave when Mike grabbed her arm and I stopped him.

''Problem Newton.'' I glared at him and then at Bella. She rolled her eyes and blew out her pent up breath. ''You harassing my girl Newton.'' I put one arm around her and pulled her close.

''No Edward sir, sorry.'' Mike ran off and left us alone and Bella shrugged my arm off her. Damn she smelled nice, like strawberries and vanilla.

''Get off me troll, and what the fuck was that. I'm not your girl and would never be your girl.'' she whisper yelled.

''Aww Smella, I was just having some fun.'' I laughed. ''Looked like you needed help.''

''Did it occur to you that I can help myself.'' she responded.

''Maybe, dance with me fish face, its the last night and all.'' I smiled and she narrowed her eyes at me.

''I don't think so.'' she turned to go. ''I'm gonna find Rose.''

''Rose left to go fuck Emmett.'' I deadpanned.

''Ain't you classy Cullen.'' she responded. ''Now what the fuck am I gonna do now.'' she played with her hair and bit her lips.

''Dance with me.'' I whispered and held her close, her back pressed into my chest. Her resolve was fading, because she kept wringing her hands. ''Do you think we could pretend to be normal people for a few minutes and dance and then you can go back to ignoring me.'' I spun her and her around and pulled her body close to mine. She rested her head on my chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''I don't ignore you Edward.'' she responded as we swayed to the music, didn't matter what was playing because I had her in my arms even for little while I could pretend that weren't enemies and that she was my girl and we were dancing at our prom night.

''Yes you do, now hush and just dance.'' With my arms around her tiny waist and my head on hers and I hugged her and sniffed her hair. It smelled of her shampoo and conditioner, lavender. She liked all those smell good shit. She and Rose was always testing them out at our house. While everyone was jumping and dancing wildly we just held each other and swayed. The song ended and I was reluctant to let go of her. So she wrenched herself free from me and then looked at me, I towered at six feet three while she was barely pushing five feet.

''Thanks for the dance, smella.'' I smirked.

''You two ugly troll face.'' she retorted and huffed. ''I'm telling Jasper you called me smella again.'' She walked off with me following her. I sat next to Jasper who held his Iphone out.

''Look at you two. Awwwwww ain't you cutest couple everrrrr. Like oh ma gawddddd.'' he clapped his hands like a valley girl and rolled his eyes. ''I already sent it your phone. Check your messages.''

''Are you high Jazz.'' I asked him. ''Did you take your old prescription meds again.'' I retorted.

''No way man. I couldn't help it, I had to snap you two.'' he pushed his phone in his pocket and I whipped mine out. I opened my messages and brought up the picture, it was me and Bella hugging and dancing her eyes closed with a soft smile on her face and hands around my neck. I had my face buried in her hair and it looked I was kissing her head. It was a really nice picture so I saved it in my gallery and then looked at Jasper.

''I'm fucked dude.''

''You love her don't you.'' he asked and I smiled sadly.

''Yeah I do, but she hates me like I'm scum.'' I replied and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket.

''Don't worry bro, it will get easier.'' he clapped me on the back and signalled Bella that we were going out for a smoke.

''I hope so. Now shut the fuck up, Smella's coming.'' I smirked.

She pushed me and tapped my head, grabbing the cigarette from my hands. ''I told you to stop calling me smella, troll face.''

''Old habits die hard.'' I said and lit up the cigarette. ''You will always be Smelly Fish Face.''

''Whatever eddie smurf.'' she took a drag out of her cig and smiled wickedly.

''THE FUCK BELLA I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT IN PUBLIC.'' I shouted at her.

''Will you knock it the fuck off already.'' Jasper bitched at us.

''Sorry.'' we both said at the same time.

It was time to leave and we got into a fight about who was driving Bella home. Jasper still had a party to go too as we were in Port Angeles, I had to take Bella home. Bella demanded that he take her home and didn't want to be breathing the same air as me. She stomped her foot and groaned.

''Why did Rose leave me with you two assholes.'' She complained.

''Because unlike you, Rosie got a life and went to get some action, unlike you hmmkay.'' Jasper kissed her forehead and pushed her into my car.

''Hey.'' she protested and folded her arms after putting on her seatbelt. She pouted and she looked so cute. Her hands reached for the radio and began tuning to find a station.

''Don't fuck with the radio Smella.'' I retorted to get a rise out of her.

''You don't know good music, Jerkoff.'' she replied and I looked at Jasper.

''If I go to jail, will you come bail me out.'' I asked him.

He barked out and laugh and then straightened my tie. ''You can name your first born after me okay.'' he playfully smacked face and then pushed me into the car. ''Now you kiddies behave yourselves okay.'' he walked over to where his friends were waiting for him and we just stared at each other.

''Lets go Dickieboy.'' Bella screeched.

I rolled my eyes at her. Please God let me survive the rest of this night.

* * *

**SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IN E POV. **

**SO IVE DECIDED TWO OF BELLA POV AND THEN TWO OF EDWARD POV TO KEEP THE STORY FLOWING NICELY **

**NEXT WE HAVE BELLA POV AND SHE GIVES US HER VIEWS ON THE DANCE.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS MADE ME FEEL ALL FUZZY WUZZY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

Troll and I actually danced together, why was my belly doing fucking flips and cartwheels, why the fuck did it feel so right to be in his arms. What the fuck is going on with me. Why I feel so tingly when I felt his hot lips against the nape of my neck or why did I get goose bumps when his arms encircled my waist. I know maybe was the that bottle of tequila Rose and I knocked back before coming to this shitty dance. That was it, blame it on Rose and the fucking alcohol.

The way he held me as we danced, no guy ever held me that way. He was gentle and sweet. It was romantic and endearing. I was content to stay in his arms all night if I could. He smelled delicious and looked the most handsome I'd ever seen him. He was clean shaven and dressed in a pure black tux with a purple tie and tiny purple coloured gemstones on his ears. His messy hair was tamed and it made him stood out as everyone was used to seeing his hair in a hot mess. He looked distinguished and different from everyone else. He was suave and debonair.

Troll face did apologize to me for calling me a hoe by getting me a tub of my favourite ice cream together with lots of chocolates and candy. I had a sweet tooth and really loved my junk food. It was a week after and I woke up one morning with a goodie basket of junk on my night stand and a note to check the freezer and two words, "i'm sorry?'' in Edward's elegant script. He had gotten me every chocolate candy bar and lots of sweets, and with the ice cream in the freezer I forgave him.

After the dance ended Troll face had to take me home and as we pulled out from Port Angeles the sky got cloudy and thunder cracked, the rain began pouring down and Troll face had to switch on his hazard lights, the windscreen kept fogging up and we both scrambled to wipe it with some napkins. Our hands briefly touched and we pulled away. We looked at each for a second and then Edward turned his attention back to the road.

His face was screwed up and he strained his eyes to see the road. He kept pinching his nose and tugging his lower lip in his mouth. This was not good at all, this was the face he made when he was worried. The rain was pouring even more heavily and Edward had to stop as he could no longer drive as the atmosphere was dark and blurry. He cut the engine off and leaned back on his seat.

''Why the fuck did you stop Troll.'' I hissed.

He raised one eyebrow at me and then let out a sigh. ''Bella I cant see the fucking road in front of me and unless you haven't fucking noticed its pouring cats and dogs out there. Are you blind.'' he replied back and then unstrapped his seat belt. ''Get comfy Smella, looks like we're waiting out the rain.''

''No way Cullen, I'm not staying here in this car with you and in this rain, I wanna go home now.'' I retorted.

''Gosh Bella why the fuck are you a self absorbed whiny bitch all the time.'' he snapped at me. He ran his hands through his hair and he leaned forward and rested his head on the steering and I saw a sliver of tatted flesh peeking out from under his coat. My breath hitched because I didn't know he had a tattoo. It was my weakness. I loved guys who had tattoos and piercings. Edward had his ears pierced and he wore tiny gold diamond studs or emerald stone studs which brought out his eyes.

''I'm not self absorbed.'' I said and faced him. ''You're the one who thinks everything is about Edward all the time, what Eddie boy wants, Eddie boy gets.''

''Let me tell you fucking something Smella, I have never been self absorbed in my entire life. I work my ass off to make sure everyone around me is fucking happy and that includes you too.'' I looked at him and screwed my face up. ''I get it, you hate me a lot and you hate the air I exhale but doesn't give you any reason to fucking put me down.'' he continued at gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

I wasn't selfish or self absorbed. I was just always in my own little world, my Bella bubble. Only people that truly mattered was my family and me.

''Edward you can't just judge me like that.'' I said and folded my arms against my chest. He looked at my boobs and gulped. I knew he was boob guy and often caught him staring at my tits a lot. ''You don't really know anything about me.''

''Understand when I say this okay, I don't give a shit if you hate me more after okay, grow the fuck up you selfish whiny brat. I'm so sick and tired you ragging on me all the time. You always cuss me out and then when I retaliate you get all huffy and pissy and then expect me to apologize to you, when I'm wrong I will admit it. But you only see the wrong in everything I do.'' He continued, tears blinded me because he was so fucking right, I was so wrapped up in my hatred for him that I failed to see how bad I had hurt him too.

I said a lot of awful things to him, he only ever once called me a bad name and that the was the hoe episode. He was right, I tried to make everything look like he was always wrong and I was the innocent one who got hurt. I took advantage of him. When I look back at most of our fights, it was me who instigated it. Like I held on to some sort of sick twisted revenge of getting him back. I still hated him for ruining my birthday when I turned five. That alone told me that I really needed to grow up and a lot as well.

We got quiet, all could be heard was the sound of the rain as it hit the roof of the car and howling of the wind together with the cracking of thunder followed by the horrific flash of lightening. It freaked me out and I jumped every so often when the thunder rolled. The shrill ring of his phone broke the heavy silence between us and he answered and then swore as he hung up. Turns out my dad had called him and told him that there was a freak storm happening and it was about to get worse. And that we should go drive up to the cabin and camp the night out there. Because the roads were beginning to flood. My dad was right because we could see the pooling of the water in the road which began rising a few minutes ago.

Edward sighed and switched the car on and drove slowly as I helped him wipe the foggy windscreen. It was so cold and I shivered whilst trying to pull my scarf around me. It was pointless because it just covered my shoulders, my back was exposed and was literally freezing. My teeth chattered and Edward reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out a hoodie. He tossed it at me and I just stared at it and then back at him.

''What do you want me to do with this?'' I asked and he raised one eye brow at me. That was his what the fuck look.

''Gee I don't know Bella,'' he replied sarcastically. ''See I saw u shivering and thought well maybe you might be cold and all so I figured you might need it.'' he rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the road.

''I didn't ask for your help Edward.'' I retorted and just held the hoodie in my arms.

''Well, I thought you might appreciate the gesture, its called being a nice person. You should try doing it sometime.'' he hissed at me. ''You know what Bella, freeze to fucking death. I don't care.''

I licked my lips and rolled my eyes, turning my head towards the window and stared out to watch the darkness and eerie shadows of the trees that lit up as the lightning flashed. What did he know. I was a nice person. I was kind and forgiving. I didn't depend on others. I was content. Why would he call me selfish and not nice, and unappreciative. Fuck me sideways, that was it. was he trying to say I didn't appreciate what people did for me.

''How long do you think the storm will last?'' I asked meekly.0

''All night I guess.'' He responded and then slowly we pulled up the Cullen's camping cabin located in a private road just before Port Angeles. ''The cabin has everything, food, water and snacks, its maintained by some people. They come every month and clean and replace food stuff.''

''Okay.'' I said. ''Great.'' I rolled my eyes.

He didn't reply he just bit his lips and parked the car, he opened his door and made a mad dash for the cabin. Leaving me in the car alone. It was pouring and no way was I was coming out of this car to get wet. Great now I would either freeze or starve to death because he didn't come back out. I just saw the lights go on and his silhouette through the curtains, what the fuck was he doing. The vibration and ring of an incoming text startled me and I remembered I stuffed my phone in my corset. I whipped it out and saw it was a text from Edward.

_Are you staying in the car all night? E _

_No, its raining and I don't want to get wet. B_

_OK. E_

_Well B_

_Well what? E_

_Arent you coming to get me? B_

_What do I look like? E_

_A penny haired Troll! :) B_

_You can freeze to death. Nice knowing ya. E_

Like seriously he wasn't coming for me. I gathered his hoodie and tried it on and it smelled just like him. So I sniffed the collar inhaling his delicious scent like a coke addict. The more I sniffed the more I wanted to go in the cabin but I couldn't get wet because I wasn't wearing under clothes and I didn't want to ruin my dress. As superficial as it sounded I saved a lot to buy this dress. Like four months of saving and paying instalments. I didn't even wear jewellery because I didn't have any money to buy any.

A knock startled me and I looked up and screamed my fucking head off. Edward stood in the rain with an umbrella and goofy grin. He mouthed for me to come out and I opened the door and huddled close to him. He put his arm around me and pulled flush against his body. We were a tight fit but we made it to the warm cabin with out me getting wet or ruining my expensive as fuck dress. As we stumbled inside I tapped him on the head.

''Ow. what the hell?'' he screamed at me. ''Is that how you thank people?''

''You scared the shit out of me.'' I grumbled.

''Now you know how I feel every time I see your face.'' he retorted and smirked. Then he got real quiet with passionate expression on his face. He licked his lips before speaking ''You thought I was gonna leave you out in the car all night?'' And I nodded. ''Don't worry, I couldn't leave you out there.'' he whispered.

''Really why.'' my breath hitched in my throat. I breathed in deeply. The butterflies were back creating mayhem in my belly.

''Because,'' he gripped me closer and put his lips to my ear. His breath felt delicious against my cold skin and goose bumps appeared and I swallowed thickly. He breathed in deeply. ''Just think of all the bears that would be scared when they saw you.'' he barked out a laugh and I wrenched myself free from his grip.

''Ohhh you're despicable.'' I replied and stuck my tongue out at him. ''Troll.'' I rolled my eyes while he laughed his royal fucking ass off.

''You should have seen your face.'' he laughed like a fucking hyena.

''Oh shut the fuck up troll, you look like one of them hyenas from the Lion King when you laugh like that.'' I smirked at him.

''Oh that's low, Smella.'' he responded with sad pout.

''Whatever Troll.'' I replied while tying my hair up. ''You know that bear comment was low, I should hate you for that.''

''Well,'' he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had removed his jacket and tie and the first few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned and he looked extra handsome as his hair had reverted back to its messy state. ''You're gonna hate me even more now.'' he continued and looked at the floor.

''Why, what did you do?'' I asked suspiciously.

''There's is only one bed?'' he replied and continued looking at the floor.

''What, please tell me you're joking.'' I snapped. He looked at me and shook his head. ''No way Cullen, I'm taking the bed and that's final.''

* * *

AN SO HERE WAS BELLA, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

IF SEE MISTAKES, PLEASE IGNORE BECAUSE I HAVE NO BETA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sighhhhhh I'm just having fun with the characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella**

Troll Face say what, only one bed. No, no no and fucking no. Sharing a bed was big fat fucking no. I have never slept in a bed with a guy. What if he finds out I snore and roll and talk in my sleep. Oh my God. I paced the living room and while my head looked all over. I've been in here before. A one room cabin with an indoor shower and toilet. It was woodsy and homey and smelled of the forest and dirt. It smelled clean. How nice it must be to be rich, I thought randomly. I mean the ability to have a cabin. Their idea of camping included a cabin with a fully stocked bar together with a well equipped kitchen and living room with a big flat screen tv. They thought camping meant piling mattresses in the living room and watching movies while their mom bitched at the cook. We took them real camping once, didn't even make it a night. Edward had crawled into Rose's tent begging to sleep next to her as he was paranoid that the bugs were walking on him. What a big pussy.

''Bella!''' Edward screamed at the top of his lungs.

''What Troll?'' I screamed back. ''I'm right here, I'm not deaf.''

''I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes.'' he griped at me, and made his way into the kitchen to put a pot of water to boil. ''Do you want coffee or hot chocolate.''

''Hot chocolate, duhhhhhhhhhhhh.'' I responded. ''You ask stupid questions.''

''Takes a stupid person to know a stupid question, smella.'' he smirked back.

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. He had a comeback for everything. There was no winning an argument with him. Now as Edward made the hot chocolate, he stressed saying that since the cabin belonged to his parents that he should have the bed and I should camp in the living room floor on one of the mattresses. I just agreed, who could argue with that. Rich triumphed the poor every time.

So as we drank our hot chocolate, I rummaged into the pantry to see what food stuff they had. I opened the cupboard and found a shit ton of spam and pasta and mac and cheese. I knew Edward liked spam mac and cheese so I set to work to make us some food. He didn't question me, because he couldn't cook a day to save his life. He tried boiling eggs one day and it cracked in the pan and the water boiled out and the pan got burnt.

You see how inept he was in the kitchen when he came to cooking. He was a lost cause and even my mom and Emmett both tried to teach him. Rich people cant cook at all. Rosalie couldn't either. She tried making grilled cheese and forgot the wrapper on the cheese. Who the fuck does that?

But as I strained the pasta and mixed the cheese and milk together with the spam that I fried up from before Edward was looking at me with a strange expression. His eyes were far away as if he were deep in thought with a goofy smile on his face. Huh what the fuck, he was creeping me out. He was so freaking weird.

We ate and then Edward and I got ready for bed. After calling my parents and letting them know I was safe. We washed up and I borrowed some of Rosalie's clothes and went to lay down on the mattress. Edward was sitting at the sofa playing some stupid game on his phone. The silence wasn't so bad but it was weird normally he ragged on me for something. He was being unnervingly quiet. Why was he so quiet? Was he up to something. Shaking my head as I tossed and turned and pulled on the blanket as I tried to get comfortable. It was lumpy and the bed and floor was cold.

Edward left to go and sleep and I was all alone in the darkness because the power had cut. The storm raged on and the lightening flashed illuminating the shadows making me put my head under the sheet and close my eyes. I hate thunderstorms and lightening. But most of all I hated the dark, because as a child I swore there was a monster living under my bed. The fear remained with me as I grew up I couldn't sleep when it was completely dark, it was one of my phobias. I groaned in misery and slumped more into the mattress, trying to not be scared.

BOOM

What the fuck was that, I shot up looked around. Breathing heavily. Another loud crash sounded again, and then the sound of something scraping wood could be heard through the thunder. Now I was really scared. I took a deep breath and flung the covers off, using my phone as a light I walked cautiously to the door. A loud knock on the door made me jump and scream a little. I glanced back at Edward's room and saw his sleeping form on the bed. I relaxed a few minutes, this wasn't a prank. Fuck this shit was real. The scraping sound had started up again and I looked towards the front door. It was unlocked, I ran forward and bolted that fucker down. I ran into Edward's room with my pores raised and the hair on my neck raised.

I was so fucking scared, I thought something was coming to get me. But as I reached the room, Edward was no where to be seen. Oh god whatever was outside had some how entered the cabin and not it got Edward. That troll left me here to die. How dare he. Another crash sounded and I jumped into the bed and covered my head and body. I began hearing heavy footsteps thudding, it sounded like it came from the living room and it was nearing the bedroom. I began praying as I saw shadowy silhouette through the blanket. It looked like a man and with arms raised above his head and something clasped in his arms.

I gulped, feeling the blood drain my veins.

* * *

okay this was really filler, Edwards up next and then off to college. yayyyy

ive decided to post pics of certain stuff in future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sighhhhhh I'm just having fun with the characters.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Edward**

After I left fish face on the mattress I went to the bedroom and began dusting the bed and changing the sheets. I lay back on bed and left the door open, so I could see Bella from where I was. She was paranoid about the dark. She had a darkness phobia. Since I bitched at her in the car she had been more subdued and quiet. Like what I had said to her was getting to her.

I didn't mean to actually call her a bitch but she was being a spoiled brat. Even Rose wasn't that demanding. I don't know, Bella was used to the men in her life waiting on her hand and foot. Well she was about to get a rude awakening from me. It doesn't work that way. This ain't burger king and she cant always have it her way.

There was so many fucking bugs in this room, that I couldn't take it anymore. Deciding it would be best if I actually sprayed the room with some bug spray it might be better for me and i might be able to get some mother fucking sleep. As I left the room I made my way towards the back of the cabin where we kept all the household supplies. I heard a crash and a scratching noise. It sounded two times and I knew it came from the back of the cabin. I didn't wait I just grabbed a bat and opened the back door.

My heart was racing and I wiped the bead of sweat that ran down my forehead. The rain was pouring and what made the crash was actually a tree branch that crashed into the back porch. I sighed relieved but the scratching could be still heard.

I made my way towards the front where the sound was there was a fat cuddly rabbit on the front porch scratching the door with his poor. I picked him and wiped his head. Poor guy, looked like the rain had scared him. He was wet and his fur was clumped. I held him close to my body and he rubbed his head on my tee shirt.

I jiggled the door knob and it was locked, Bella must have locked. I was getting soaked. so I made a mad dash towards to the back door. Still holding the fat rabbit, I entered the house and put him in the laundry basket with an old towel. The poor thing whimpered and buried his head under the towel as the thunder rolled. He must be really scared.I quickly changed into dry clothes and placed the wet clothes in the sink. I made way back my room and saw that Bella was not on the mattress.

OH MY GOD, what a drama fucking queen.

I shook my head and continued towards the bed. I could see her shivering form under the covers and rolled my eyes. I raised the canister of bug spray and sprayed it once and Bella threw the covers off, screaming her head off. I dropped the can down and held her because she had tears in her eyes and I couldn't handle tears at all. Once I saw any woman I cared about in tears it broke me.

I held her as she screamed and beat my chest with her tiny fists. Her screaming turned to sobs and she grabbed onto me and latched her arms around my neck and straddled my legs. She held on tight and rested her head on my shoulder.

''Belle.'' I whispered. ''What's wrong?''

''I'm so scared Eddie, I thought something happened to you.'' she whispered back. ''Where were you?'' she pleaded with desperation laced in her voice.

''Outside. I went to check what the noise was.'' I held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Her grip slacked but she still held on to me with hiccupping sobs. It broke my heart when she cried. It felt like some one took a dull knife and stabbed in my heart.

''I thought it got you.'' she said and then fixed herself sideways and with her head pressed on my chest. My heart beat wildly loud like drums, because she was scaring with me all the crying.

''What got me?'' I held on to her. ''I won't leave you Belle.'' I whispered and held on to her. I kept rubbing circles on her back and squeezed her as tight as I could. Slowly her eyes drooped and I rested her on the bed. I tucked her in and then made my way to the mattress. She rose her head and patted the spot next to her with shy smile.

''Stay with me Edward. Please.'' she asked and I took my shirt off and lay on the other side of the bed. The lightening flashed through the window and light up the room for a few brief seconds.

She looked at me with wide achy eyes and bit her lips as she saw my tattoo for the first time. It was a tribal tattoo done in black and in random patterns, it covered my entire back and all the way to the right side on the front of my body from my chest right down to my waist. ''When did you get that?'' she asked her eyes wide and searching.

''About a year ago.'' I responded. ''Why does it bother you.'' I lay back with my arms behind my head, my stomach stretched taut and her eyes gazed at the tattoo. She swallowed thickly and did the lip biting thing. ''Belle, you've got to stop biting your lips.''

''Why?'' she countered back.

''You know why.'' I snapped and looked down at my shorts. She gasped and then turned her back at me and called me a pervy troll, she fell asleep quickly. I rolled my eyes at her. That lip biting thing made my cock hard.

I couldn't help it, it just turned me the fuck on. I wondered what it would be like if Bella was my girl. Would she be one of those cuddlers or one of the those girls who hogged the bed sheet. I fell asleep thinking of her and what it would be like to kiss her.

When I opened my eyes around five in the morning, I saw that Bella had wrapped herself around me and rested her head on my chest and one arm draped aound my waist and one of her leg thrown over my hips. It was the typical girlfriend cuddle position.

So she was a cuddler and not a bed sheet hog. During the night she kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and making whimpering noises in her sleep. I pulled her to my side and held her. She calmed down and kept murmuring in her sleep.

_''Eddie, don't go. Eddie don't leave. Love you Ed.''_

She was dreaming about me and I had the biggest and widest grin on my face. I looked outside and it was still raining. I checked my phone and there was no messages or missed calls. Did she really love me and was it just a dream. I carefully eased my body out and replaced it with a pillow and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom and came back before she woke up. Slipping back under covers, she angled her body towards mine again and cuddled me once more.

_''Love you Eddie.'' _

She said it again and once more my heart did a somersault.

* * *

Okay this chappie has a pic to go with it. Check my pro. Its called Edwards tattoo.

what do you think of the tattoo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...sighhhhhh I'm just having fun with the characters.**

**You guys rock! that is all. shout to those who alerted, favorited, reviewed to the story. Shout out to those guests who are reading as well. Give yourselves a very big hug. **

**C****hapter 8**

**Edward**

When I woke up Bella was not in the bed, she was sitting the breakfast table with a strange look on her face. I took a quick shower in freezing cold water and put on some old clothes that I had left behind at the cabin. Bella was dishing out fried spam and with frozen fries. I screwed my face up and looked at what she had made. I just picked up that plate like the good boy I was and shovelled food in my mouth, and drank bottled water.

The rain had stopped and I checked my phone and messages, the water was receding and the power was back. My father had called as well as Charlie and Renee. I grabbed Bella and pushed her in the direction of where the fat rabbit was. She awfully quiet and didn't protest as I pushed her down the small narrow hall. Normally she bitched about everything. She was silent and subdued. She picked him up and looked at me with wide doe eyes, she cuddled him to her chest and sniffed him.

''Oh he smells like shit.'' she barked out.

''Oh there is the Bella, I know and lo...loathe.'' I corrected myself quickly.

''What's that supposed to mean huh? she retorted with one eyebrow raised.

''I don't know.'' I scratched my head. ''Um you're normally crankier than this.'' there that shouldn't be too offensive. Hopefully she wont clock me with a weapon.

''Har har, you think you're so funny huh Cullen.'' she replied sarcastically.

''What happened to you last night?'' I asked as she put the rabbit back in the basket.

''Nothing.'' she replied too quickly. But I know better, nothing means fucking something in lady language. She pouted and looked at me and then back at the rabbit. Giving the puppy dog and lost deer in the woods look. ''Can we keep him, please.''

''No.'' I closed my eyes and looked away. If i was smart enough and just keep saying no, she would forget about it.

''Please Edward.'' she stomped her feet and grabbed my shirt. ''Please Eddie,'' she begged. She kept pouting and biting her lips and blinking up her eyes. Oh my fucking god. God had cursed me with two sisters, surely I could say no to Bella right?

''Bella, he probably has a family.'' I said and looked at her.

Then she pulled out the big guns, the look that I couldn't say no too. I was putty in Rose's and Alice's eyes when they did this. Now Bella was doing it too. The puss in boots kitty cat eyes look. I swear even her ears went down a little. She looked so pitiful and so cute, that I couldn't help it and I fucking caved. ''Alright Bell, but you're washing that smelly thing okay.''

She squealed and gave me huge bear hug and a quick kiss on my cheeks. ''Yayyy you're the awesomest.'' she keep petting him and cooing at the fat thing. Bella was a sucker for animals. Especially rabbits. Was I fucking whipped or what. I wasn't even getting any pussy action and she already held my balls and my man card in her purse. Not that she carried one.

''I thought I was a troll.'' I smirked at her.

Giving me the stink eye, she began bathing the smelly rabbit and cooing at him. ''Oh yes you are Cullen, the king of trolls. Don't you forget that. And if you tell anyone I gave you a kiss on the cheeks, I will say cut your balls off.'' she replied dryly. She finished up and I found a box for him and she quickly ran outside and picked some grass to put in the rabbit box. Rolling my eyes and locking up the cabin, i thought, man was I fucking goner or what.

* * *

Bella fell asleep as we hit the road. She just like Rosie when it came to long drives. If you couldn't entertain her, she was out like a light. She kept smiling in her dreams and I've never seen her look so pretty. The wind blew strands of her hair on her face and I tucked it behind her ear. I put my hands back on the wheel and tuned the radio and one of the oldest love songs began playing. I couldn't help but smile at the accuracy of the song. It was so right for the moment.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_ Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together _

_And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed _

_And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together _

_And dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, _

_I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide_

_ And I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As I sang along to the radio, Bella's eyes fluttered and opened. She smiled at me. And frowned. ''Why did you stop, I didn't even know you could sing.'' She whispered.

''There is a lot you don't know about me Bell.'' I said and picked up with song. She sat quietly and breathed in deeply as I sang along. When the final chorus came to an end. She clapped and whistled.

''That was beautiful. Damn Eddie boy. You can sang.'' she gushed, ''Like really sing. I'm impressed.''

''Thanks Belle.'' I smiled back at her. The song changed and another throw back classic love song came on. It was N'Sync's This I promise you, it was an oldie but goldie. I hummed along and sang with the chorus. Bella, looked on with awe in her eyes and I felt giddy and happy. If only she could be like this all the time. Things would be great. Maybe I would get the courage to tell her I like her.

* * *

When we finally reached home and I dropped Bella off at her house. Her parents were waiting by the front porch for us. We were hugged and squeezed and Renee got all teary eyed and making me blush. Telling me I was her sweet boy for taking care of Bella. They all awed and cooed at the cute rabbit except for uncle Charlie. He wanted to shoot the thing and make rabbit stew. I was all for it, and Bella looked at me with sad eyes. And said only Trolls ate rabbits. But I only said that to rile her up. When will she ever learn?

With an hour of explanations, kisses from Renee and hugs from Charlie I finally made it home. When I opened the front door, there was no open arms and worried expressions, just the maid who smiled sadly at me. My mom was somewhere burning a hole in my dad's credit card and Rose was off getting her shit ready for college. Carlisle was at work and Alice was in her room. I walked and knocked on the door, she came out with headphones in her ears and green mud on her face.

''Hey shrek? Is that you?'' I asked. ''When did you come to live in my sister's room.''

Alice rolled her eyes at me, she was a tiny thing, born premature with small lungs and weak immune system. She stood barely five feet tall, with large blue eyes and dyed jet black hair that cut short to her ears. ''Eddie, you're back.'' she latched on to me and squeezed me. ''I missed you.''

''Aww carrot top, I missed you too.'' I ruffled her hair.

''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, how many times have I told you not to call me carrot top.'' Aliced screeched. I ducked a little, for a tiny thing she sure had a mean voice. I gave her that nickname when she was baby and hated ever since. You see Alice was born with fire red hair. She hated it. Kids bullied her and picked on her calling her carrot stick and carrot top and fire truck and what ever they could come up with. When she reached 13 she began dying her hair jet black and was home schooled for a few years.

''Sorry sis.'' I replied. I gave her quick kiss on her head and then went to get changed for Her Royal Majesty the Queen Esme Cullen. I rolled my eyes and tugged on my hair. This fucking shit would never end. You see Queen Esme, required us to be dressed by 7pm in elegantly casual clothes because dinner was served promptly at 7pm. We had a three course or five course meal with servers and everything. Like what the fuck.

If I needed water, there was someone there for that. I hated it, like really fucking did. My mom came from old money was used to having this life but I just wished she was more like Renee. My mother only cared about three things, money, money and money. Not too mention reputation and status. Often I'd heard she and my father going at it because he was friends with the Swans. So what if they weren't rich and all drove around in the one car. They were happy and well loved.

So here I was sitting at the dinner table, while my mother and father chatted away about God knows what. Rose had a bored look on her face and she brushed her hair back and my eyes zeroed in on her neck. She had the biggest hickey I've ever seen. I whipped my phone under the table and texted her quickly.

_Is Emmett a Vamp? E_

_Wt tlkin bout? R_

_Your neck sis, put your hair back, before mom sees it. E_

She looked up and muttered a thank you. I mouth back that she owed me and she nodded. I was trying my best not to gag at my food but this shit tasted horrible, all I wanted was a big mac and a coke and a chocolate milk shake. I wondered what Bella was doing. I was so lost in my head that Rose kicked me hard under the table. My mom was talking to me.

''Huh what?'' I cocked my head to the side. I had no idea what she saying.

''I said pay attention Edward, fix that collar and for God's sake fix your hair.'' she raised one eye brow at me. I rolled my eyes at her and ignored her. Then she started up again, ''I can't believe you took that poor girl into our cabin Edward. I don't know what your father sees in those poor children. Always buying them things.''

''I buy them things because I happen to like them.'' My father retorted. Usually he ignored her because he had the patience of a fucking turtle and nothing bothered him.

''Its stupid and pointless and you'll see that Bella girl will shame her father by something nasty and wicked.'' she carried on. I looked at her and stared at her and she continued on. ''That girl is a brainless bimbo looking for her ticket out of this lousy town. I hate how Renee married poor. She was so rich.''

I couldn't believe my mother. Rosalie pushed her plate away and dashed up the stairs with tears in her eyes. ''Mom what the fuck is wrong with you?'' I seethed.

''Edward, don't you even start at me in that me tone mister.'' She gripped my father's hand and looked at him tears in her eyes. ''You see how he talks to me Carl.'' she whispered.

''Mom, Bella is not any of those things, why the fuck are you talking like that.'' I pushed the table away and stomped off.

''Edward you get back here, why are you defending such a tramp. You had no right to take her to the cabin. I've told you thousand of times. I don't want you associating with them.'' She screeched at me.

I spun around and walked up to her. ''You can't tell me what to do. I'm so ashamed to call you my mother. Bella is bright and beautiful young woman. She passionate and intelligent. She knows how you feel about her and is always respectful of you. She is Rose's best friend and very special to me.''

''Edward enough of this shit.'' she responded and then dragged my father away leaving me alone. I growled and stomped up the steps and barged into my room. Rose was sitting with tears in her eyes and she leapt into my arms.

''Do you mean all that about Bella.'' she sniffled.''I hate how she talks about the Swans like they're trash. She can't know about Emmett and me. Oh God Edward what if she finds out.'' she clung to me and I rubbed her back.

''I'm here.'' I kissed the top of her head. ''I'll always have your back. No matter what. We're twins and we stick together.''

'Edward you're gonna make me cry more. You cant say sweet shit like that.'' She sniffled. ''You like Bella don't you.'' she said after drying her eyes.

I gave her the most stupidest look I could muster. ''No.''

''Denial.'' she sang and skipped off.

''Weirdo.'' I shouted back.

'Right back at ya.'' she added and slammed the door shut on me. My twin sister, could fight, cuss, she had a tattoo, secret relationship, beat some guy for grabbing her ass. She was a total badass but was scared of my mother. Fuck even I was scared of her. Rolling my eyes and I pinched my nose. I thought about the differences between Renee and my mom. Mom had no idea what my favourite food was or that I was allergic to peanuts and mushrooms. Renee knew that I loved chocolate and coffee. My mother didn't know shit about me, the last time she held me when I was five years.

My real parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. I considered them to be my parents because they were the ones who were there every step of the way. They talked to us and made us feel loved just by being themselves. I lay back on the bed, shoved my headphones in my ears and fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later found me at the Swans because Bella had received a package from Harvard university. I drove Rose over and I stayed back because I was such a lackey and I wanted to see Bella. I really missed her. I saw her in the kitchen as she baked cookies with her mom. She had a smudge of flour on her nose and forehead and she looked so cute. Her smile was bright as she cocked her head to the side. Her tongue was out and she was concentrating on making the cookies. I snapped a photo of her and saved it into my gallery.

I was total creeper but whatever.

''Fish face,'' she looked up and scowled. ''Where's the fat rabbit?''

''Hello Troll, the rabbit has a name you know.'' she gave me the stink eye.

''Well he is a fat rabbit. I'm feeling for rabbit stew, you better lock him up tight.'' I riled her up.

Her eyes got wild and lips parted and she screamed at me. ''Troll breath if you eat my rabbit, I will take my father's gun and shoot your balls off.'' she hissed wickedly.

''Gee Fishbrain calm down. I'm messing with you.'' I responded and then Rose strolled in with her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and her, ''Your shirts on backward.'' She looked down and realized that I was lying and slapped my head.

''Shut up Asstard.'' she clocked my head and pushed me. She turned to Bella and raised one eyebrow. ''So what's the fucking emergency.''

''Real subtle there Rosie.'' Bella retorted. ''I got a package and I'm so fucking chicken to open it. Will you open it for me.''

Rose declined saying it was Bella's and she should open it. Emmett didn't because he was chicken shit too and neither did Jasper. ''You guys are fucking pussies.'' I said and grabbed the envelope. I ripped the top and pulled the letter out and started reading.

''Read it aloud idiot.'' Bella screeched.

''Keep your tits on Fishhead.'' I retorted and began reading.

_**Dear Isabella Marie Swan,**_

_**We are honored to inform you of your admission to Harvard University. On behalf of the faculty and other members of Harvard community, we commend you on your personal and scholastic accomplishments. Furthermore, we are pleased to notify you of being awarded the $15,000 Dean's Scholarship, renewable for each of your four years at Harvard University**_

_**We trust that the honor of your acceptance is met with according responsibility and dignity as well as your intentions to reach your full potential. We also hope that you find your Harvard experience to be fulfilling, satisfying and everything you hoped it would be. Thank you for choosing to apply with Harvard University for your continued educational experience. **_

I stopped reading and looked at Bella, she had tears in her eyes. ''You're reading the truth?''

''Hell yes.'' I shouted. ''Its the fucking truth, look it. Read it. You got in.''

She looked at it and then grabbed Rose who had tears in eyes as well. ''Oh my fucking God, Mom dad.'' she rushed into the living room. They were waiting patiently. ''I got it. Mommy I did it. Daddy I got into Harvard with a full four year scholarship.''

Her parents grabbed her into a hug and she sobbed for joy and I felt tears prick my own eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Rose handed me and tissue. ''You crying?''

''Pshhh Nawww.'' I denied. ''Allergies.'' I smiled. Then Bella looked up and narrowed her eyes at me.

''Oh crap, four years of Edward. Alone.'' she muttered.

''Muahhahahahahha.'' I laughed and noogied her head. ''Congrats Bella. College is gonna be fun.''

* * *

**So well here was Edward. I'm finding it easier to write from Edward's view. Should I continue in Edwards POV.**

**Sorry for late update. On weekends I am super busy. Week days are better for me.**

**the song is Edwin Mcain I'll be. no copywrite intended. If you don't know it. Go youtube that sucker and give it a listen and the other song as well. I heard it today on the radio and had to post about it.**

**Esme is a bitch right. Someone had to be the Villain...sorry guys...**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**AN. I'M CONTINUING IN EDWARD POV WITH A FEW OF BELLA POV. ITS EASIER TO WRITE FROM HIS POV. AND FASTER AS WEEL.**

_**BIG SHOUT OUT TO mandylittleton FOR HER SUGGESTIONS. YOU ROCK.. XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter 9**

**Edward**

So Bella had received great news about her getting into Harvard. She was over the moon and stars and back with her mood. She smiley and giddy and even called me Edward more than troll. So all in all I would say it was good between us.

We had curbed our bickering and arguing and tried to be civil to each other. Plenty times I had caught her looking at me and when I asked her what was wrong she kept saying she was looking for my horns. Real funny huh.

Charlie had asked me to look out for Bella. Seeing I would be the only one she would know. My mother on the other hand weren't so thrilled that Bella would be with me at Harvard. She stressed over that and had hired a male masseuse to help relieve her stress. I couldn't believe her at times. She was so over the top.

My dad on the other hand just said very few things to me. He said study hard, stay out of trouble, don't drink and drive and don't knock Bella up. He winked at me and then lit up a cigar. I mean what the fuck what that about. My parents were weird. I already said goodbye to Alice and my parents and it was just Rose. Understanding that we were twins and we needed some space, they left us alone to say our goodbyes.

When I was leaving Rose clung to me like I was god or something. ''I'm gonna fucking miss the shit out of you.'' she hugged me tighter. She began crying and like the pussy I was I cried too. ''We've never been separated before. Edward, I have never gone to a school with out you.'' she playfully hit me. ''You're a shit you know that. Making me cry and shit''

''I know Rosie.'' I sighed and wiped my eyes and gave her a goofy smile. ''It will be weird with out you.'' I smoothed out my shirt.

''Don't worry too much. At least you got Bella.'' she responded and tugged the hem of her shirt. ''I'm gonna miss her so much too. You better take care of my best friend idiot and don't fucking get her pregnant. If you fuck her, use a condom. She is on the pill but forgets to take it so just wrap your dick up to be on the safe side.''

''Ugh shut up Rosalie.'' I rolled my eyes at her. ''Dad told me the same thing.''

''Dad knows what he is talking about. Anyways You gotta go pick up Bells, uhh don't forget to Skype me, facetime and bbm me all the time. No matter what time ok. I'm gonna miss you so much Eddie.'' I hugged her again. ''Go easy on Bella.''

I hopped in my car and turned to go. I gave her a wave and shouted. ''Where is the fucking fun in that?'' I sped off in the direction for the Swans house.

Watching Bella say goodbye was heart breaking. She clung to her brothers and sobbed loudly. Renee had bloodshot eyes and Charlie kept muttering bout damn eye allergies. Bella was looking like a lost puppy with her hair in pigtails and a box of her shit.

Her mom kept saying for us to call and Skype. And Charlie asked if the Skype people could see us when were Skyping. He was not all the tech savvy but he gave us a good laugh and with that we piled into the car and made our way to the airport.

* * *

College was anything but easy. It was hard from the get go. Bella got placed in an all girls dorm and I got my own dorm room with no roommate. It was alright but lonely as fuck. I didn't know anybody except for Bella but that wasn't my problem. It was making new friends. I always had Rosalie so I didn't need to make friends. Everyone was always in awe of two different looking people who were twins. People always thought that she was my girlfriend and vice versa.

Bella had a made a friend, some mousy nerdy chick named Angela or something. Anyways she had a friend and I was okay with that. Law kicked my ass. Classes were down right mean and Bella was in a few of my classes.

She bitched a lot about the work load and I always agreed with her. There was a few guys in my class that I hit off with and soon I began hanging out with them. There was a guy named Alex. He was alright to hang around but he had a huge crush on Bella. He always looked at her like if she hung the moon. He was fucking nuts, Bella hung the moon and stars and the whole fucking galaxy.

''Are you and Bella are a couple or what?'' Alex asked.

''Bella and me are just friends.'' I retorted dryly.

''Serious.'' he replied.

He couldn't believe his ears because we were always meeting up for coffee and lunch. We were labelled as a couple from the moment we stepped on campus. ''Yeah bro, Bella is just a friend.''

Bella was changing a lot and in a good way. She was much more nicer to be around. She didn't gripe about me. She stopped calling me troll. She smiled more often at me and was always blushing whenever someone mentioned me.

She was always looking at my lips and always texting me to hang out with her. We got close, and became civil towards each other.

But we did argue but the good kind. The playful arguments that one would have with his girlfriend about which burger to eat or how many scoops of detergent to put in the washer. We had the kind of arguments that left me with a hard aching dick, I often ran straight to my room and jacked off the shower to the naked images of Bella.

Bella was growing up. She changed and even the way of dressing changed too. She stopped wearing slack jeans and wore feminine clothes, she even wore make up and dangerous high heels. Her legs looked long and I just wanted them locked around my waist as I fucked her. Cue instant hard boner.

I noticed everything. It was like Bella was trying to tell me something.

We often studied a lot and I would catch her looking at me and not at the book. She would blush and bite on her lips and then go back to studying. She even got me lunch on days I was swamped with work. She bought me coffee because she knew what a total dickface I was with out my coffee fix. She did a lot of little things that left a big impact on me. Like do my laundry, leave me microwavable food in my mini fridge because she knew I couldn't cook and I liked to eat.

Her gestures were sweet and kind and slowly the real Bella began showing herself. The little girl that I had fallen in love with had resurfaced and blossomed into this beautiful young woman. She was longer selfish, she didn't think the world revolved around her. She no longer bitched at me when things didn't go her way.

It irked me to hear other guys talk about her, like if she was some kind of slut because she wasn't. They were all for tapping her ass and I got in a fight in the quad because I overheard some asshole saying he could fuck Bella six ways till Sunday. I had gotten so mad, that I grabbed the douche and punched that fucker out. Bella saw the whole thing and then stopped me. She nursed my cracked knuckles and called me her hero. She said that I was sweet for sticking up for her. And then she clocked me on the head saying I could have gotten hurt and she couldn't bear it if something had happened to me.

Did she really care if something happened to me? Man girls were confusing, grow up fighting and then bam shot she says what if something happened to me she wouldn't be able to bear it. Confusing shit.

Whatever. She was safe and I was glad nobody dared to try any shit with her.

I stayed away from the girls because most of them were airheads going to school on daddy's dime. There was this one girl named Bree who was constantly throwing her fake tits in my face and always throwing down pens and books in front of me and bending down to pick it up while showing me her ass. What a clumsy fucking slut.

Disgusting

I could tap that ass but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was on my mind all the fucking time and it was driving me fucking nuts.

I messaged her on BBM and her reply was instant.

_what are you doing? E_

_Studying, You? B_

_Bored in class. E_

_Pay attention troll face, B_

_No, E_

_You suck. B_

_No I lick, E _

_EWWWW, B_

I chuckled, riling her up was my favourite thing to do when i was bored during class.

_Dinner plans? E_

_None, B_

_Lets go Mickey Ds, E_

_Okay, you're paying and this is not a date. B_

_Who said it was? E_

_You are annoying. B_

_But you love me? Right? E_

It was long before i got a reply. So I wrapped in class turned in a paper and went to my room to for a shower and change. There was a soft knock on the door and there was Bella ready and waiting. She was wearing skinny jeans and tank top with some see through one shoulder top thing and short ankle boots. My eyes widened at the sight of her and she snapped her fingers in my face.

''Dickieboy you ready.'' she smirked at me.

''Yeah, let me get my wallet and keys.''

My dad had purchased a car for me as my graduation present. He told me I could have any car I wanted so I asked for Aston Martin Vanquish. It was the only ostentatious I ever requested. And he said ok and let me custom it to how I wanted it.

''This is your car?'' Bella asked.

''Yeah.'' I opened her door and we took off. ''You like it.'' I was giddy and excited. ''My dad got it for me for my graduation present. Its An Aston Martin Vanquish.''

''I don't speak car and driver. I forgot to take that class in high school.'' She was so sarcastic. ''Lucky you Cullen. I got a new phone.'' she said to me and held it up. A new Samsung Galaxy phone. ''I love it.'' I smiled at her and then we pulled into Mickey Ds and the line was ridiculous. The place was crowded, I looked at her and she just shrugged and smiled and said for us to go somewhere else.

Normally the old Bella, would have stomped her feet and demanded that she got her Mickey D's fix but now she was just mellow and acted all adult like.

We ended up going to some Irish pub and the food was delicious. Bella was all giggly and smiley as we reminisced about how we used to tease each other.

''Oh gosh, Edward you were so mean to me.'' she laughed.

''You too, you dyed my hair blue. Even my teeth were blue. I was nicknamed pretty smurf and Rose still hums the Smurfie theme song every now and then.'' She bursted out in laughter and giggled.

''That was hilarious. I still have pictures home somewhere.'' she smiled sweetly. ''Don't worry troll face, I've got it in a safe place. No one would ever see it.''

''I hope so. Or else I'm bringing out the ones of you when you had fish guts in your hair.'' i deadpanned.

''You're despicable.'' she tried lamely at mocking daffy duck. She got all quiet and then waitress came over to take our dessert orders.

''Are you and your sister ready to order dessert now?'' she was scantily dressed and her boobs was up to her chin and I swear if she ran to quickly she might get a black eye.

''I'm his girlfriend you skank.'' Bella hissed. And the waitress apologized quickly and scampered off after taking our orders. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. ''Hope you aren't mad.''

''Nah I'm cool.'' i replied. ''What was that about?''

''I hate bitches like that. All assuming and shit. What if i was your wife now.'' she retorted and sipped her drink.

''Its okay really, I don't mind. I didn't even see her.'' I replied casually. She looked up at me and then blushed. ''I mean look at you, fishface you look horrible.'' I said and she gave me the stink eye.

''Har har, laugh it up Sullen Cullen.'' She replied.

''I'm joking. You look really pretty by the way.'' I stopped and took a drink. ''You look pretty all the time.'' I gulped to see her reaction.

''No you don't think that.'' She said. ''I'm not pretty, I'm fishface remember.''

''No Bella. You are beautiful.'' I said and I brushed my fingers over her hand, she entwined our fingers and sighed deeply. Her hand was so soft and delicate, I kept rubbing small circles over her thumb and she blushed furiously. ''I like it when you blush.'' she blushed even harder and looked away. ''You're really pretty Belle.''

''You really think so.'' she asked shyly.

''Of fucking course.'' I replied, it was a perfect time to kiss her and as I leaned forward a little, her eyes lit up at the enormous chocolate dessert that was placed in front of us. We had ordered a fudge brownie cheesecake.

What the fuck.

That waitress had the fucking shittiest crappiest timing in the mother fucking world and if looks could kill she would have been dead like so long ago.

Right when I was about to kiss her, that stupid waitress showed up. I hated that waitress and wished the earth would open up and swallow her skanky ass. She would not be getting any tip from me.

When I tasted the cheesecake I felt like I was in chocolate heaven. Bella moaned as she tasted the chocolate goodness. And that moan went straight to my dick. At every bite, she would moan and it made my dick get harder and harder.

I swear I would come in my pants if she kept this up. I couldn't take it anymore and quickly paid our bill and then we made it back to our dorms. I parked the car and she looked at me. ''Edward I had a nice time tonight. I needed that laugh and needed something like this. Thanks so much.'' I held her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. ''Do you really think I'm beautiful.''

''Yes.'' I replied. ''I don't lie about that. You are really beautiful.'' I said. It was now or never.

''But growing up you said I was ugly and my head was too big for my body. You said my face would scare the bears away.'' she pouted

''Bella, I just say those things because I wanted to get your attention. You're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.'' I leaned forward sand saw her breathe in deeply and licked her lips and then the shrill ring of my phone shattered the silence.

What the fuck.

Can't a guy kiss a kiss in fucking peace here. What the actual fuck?

If I could strangle that person I would. I looked the caller and it was Rose. She is so lucky we are twins and I shared my womb space with her. ''Its Rose.''

I answered the call and Rose sounded like she was crying or something. I looked at Bella and she was gathering her stuff. ''I'll drop you to your dorm Belle, its late.'' I locked the car and then put the phone back to my ear. ''Yes Bella is with me,'' I looked at Bella. ''Rose says Hi.''

''Say Hi back for me, I'll call her later.'' Bella said. She sounded so sad and dejected.

Rose was crying and feeling all lonely because there was a pair of twins in her class that reminded her of us and she got all emotional. After seeing Bella off at her door, I turned to go and then made it to my dorm room and Skyped my sister. She really needed me right now. She calmed down and then was back to her annoying self. Asking me I fucked Bella and if I used a protection.

Did wrap my dick up like a good soldier. She wanted to know if I grew some balls and told Bella that I liked her. I snapped at her saying that she interrupted us and I was about to kiss her and being the bitch that she was, she laughed at me. So I left her while she laughed the piss out of herself and I ended the call with her and shot a quick text to Bella.

_You up? E_

_Can't sleep, B_

_Why? E_

_Do you really think I'm beautiful?'' B_

_yes. E_

_Were you going to kiss me? B_

_Yes. E_

_Why? B_

_I've wanted to for a long time. E_

_Open your door Troll. B_

I flung open the door and Bella grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine. They soft and sweet and tasted of strawberry chapstick. She tiptoed and I pushed her against the wall of my room and began nibbling on her sweet mouth. I angled my mouth against hers and licked her lower lip and she gasped, opening her mouth allowing me entrance into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and locked her arms around my neck while I pushed my body up against hers on the wall. I trailed kisses on her face and cheeks and she closed her eyes and moaned my name.

''Edward.'' she moaned.

''Hmm, I've been wanting to kiss you since that night in the cabin.'' she whispered. I held her and nuzzled her neck.

''I've wanted to kiss you since so long too.'' I whispered into her neck.

She gave me a sweet smile and I guided us to my sofa. She sat and looked at me with swollen lips and wild messy hair. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

''I've never been kissed like that Edward.'' She whispered huskily and she bit her lips.

''Really.'' I asked and I pressed her against the sofa and began placing butterfly kisses all over her face and cheeks. ''You better get used to it.''

* * *

NEXT WE HEAR FROM BELLA, ABOUT HER CHANGING FEELINGS.

IT WAS HIGH TIME THEY KISSED. I KNOW I WAS TIRED OF WAITING FOR THAT KISS.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**AN. I'M CONTINUING IN EDWARD POV WITH A FEW OF BELLA POV. ITS EASIER TO WRITE FROM HIS POV. AND FASTER AS WEEL.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Bella**

So, college wasn't what I thought it would be.

You know those movies where they showed you college being a breeze and party after party, well they fucking lied. It was mean and it kicked my sorry ass. It was first year and I was already praying for it to go quickly.

On my first day I got labelled as a bitch because I didn't even know we had an assignment. The teacher put me out of the class and made me cry. I had ran straight into Edward's arms while he held me and let me cry it out.

Stupid teacher... Bitch I got my acceptance letter like four months late, I had only three weeks to prepare for this shit.

What the fuck.

After I had packed my shit up, I sulked into my room and met my roommate. Edward was one lucky fucker, apparently his father had a whole wing in his name so Eddie boy got a whole room to himself. He had a kitchenette with a mini fridge plus a tv with a sofa and his own private bathroom.

How lucky was he. Money paid and it paid good to be rich.

I was so excited when I heard Edward read my letter. It was nerve wracking and I felt like was going hurl chunks. Harvard was my dream. And some how I got it. I was so grateful for this opportunity.

My roommate was shy pastor's daughter, who hid behind her books and was really sweet. We hit it off instantly and we became good friends. But she was no Rosie, only Rosie can be Rosie.

Man I missed my bitch. I missed the late night sleepovers, the gossiping, the laughs and I even missed her bitching at me to make my move on her brother. Before I left for college the bitch cornered me and said.

''Bella I love you as a sister, please don't take my advice the wrong way, grow some lady balls and slut it up for Edward please. The man is dying to make out with you and he worships the ground you walk on.'' What she said hit me like a ton of fucking bricks.

Blonde Cullen say what! There was no way that Edward had a thing for me, I was fishface and he was a troll and that was that.

She had given me the stink eye and then launched into this long ass monologue about Edward loving me since we were kids and he was a sweetheart and he really cared about me.

And the thing is, she was right.

Edward is a sweetheart. Even with two shitty ass parents, he was so kind and large hearted.

He made college extra better just because he was there. The thing was, if I was going to pursue Edward I was going to have to give myself a make over from the inside out. I enlisted Angela's help because she was a sucker for romance.

So I got rid of all my old ugly boy clothes as Angela had called it. I skyped with Rosalie and she told me what to buy and what not to get. She said if I bought any converse she would fly straight to Harvard and make me wear them and then run naked around the building.

She was not joking. She would actually do that to me.

So I bought new clothes. Things that were on clearance. Lots of leggings. They were in style. I liked the lacy leggings. They were sexy with out being slutty.

I didn't want to look slutty because Edward hated trashy, slutty, faked boobs, fake lashes, fake nails, and finally high pitched fake voice.

I got a lot of tops, in lots of colours except pink, I will wear blue, green, browns, and purple but never pink. I blame it all on my mom as she tried to force me and Rose into matching pink dresses. We both looked like if Hello Kitty vomited us out. I still had nightmares about that shit.

I detested pink and the only pink thing I owned was a lipstick.

I bought shoes, heels and pumps.

One time I left a pair of pumps in Edward's room and told him to bring it back. The smart ass brought me a balloon pump.

_''What is this?'' I eyed the balloon pump suspiciously. _

_''The pump, that you wanted?'' he asked._

_''No, idiot I said black pumps.'' I replied._

_''But this is black Bella.'' he pointed to the balloon pump. _

_''No sweetie pie, black high heeled pumps. The one's I left in your room. Those are Angela's and I need to give her back it.'' _

_''Oh you mean shoes, gosh why didn't you say that. Damnit woman, confusing the shit out of me.'' he walked away muttering women were crazy shits to have a diferent name for a shoe. In his man world, a sneaker was sneaker and a shoe was a shoe._

Oh he was so clueless. Cute but clueless.

So right the makeover, I talked to Angela a lot. Since she was a pastor's daughter and she listened with an outsider's ear to everything I told her. I explained all the fights we had and kids, all the fights we had as pre teens and some of the fights that we have now.

She in turn said that we had a lot of hidden feelings that were misplaced. That I needed to stop seeing him with my childhood eyes and see with the eyes of a woman. She said that I needed to grow up in order to understand him a little better.

And she was right.

I did need to grow up.

So that's what I did.

I changed my whole perspective on life and my attitude in general.

Slowly I tried being friends with him, I studied a lot with him. We hung out more. I didn't bitch about anything. And realized I was the reason behind most of our fights.

I realized that I had feelings for Edward that night in prom. I loved being in his arms, and when he said he would never leave me made me realize he would always bethere for me. And he always was.

I was such an ungrateful bitch and I needed to start showing him I appreciated him much more.

On days I know he was swamped with class, I made him lunch and always got him his latte coffee.

Edward loved coffee but he didn't like black coffee.

I on the hand loved black coffee. He loved all those milky shit.

He would get a shot of coffee and fill the rest up with milk. And I would be like what the fuck are you doing?

Anyways I taught him how to his laundry once and he messed that up. I told him one scoop of detergent for a load of clothes and then two capfuls of fabric softener. Well, he called me ten minutes later screaming for my help.

Apparently he put two heaping scoops of detergent and the laundry room got flooded. He was covered in soap suds and I laughed at him.

He was frantically pressing the buttons of the washer because it was a touch screen pad, he pressed everything at once. When the water didn't stop he tried locking off the valve and broke it. He was hosed down and complete soaked from head to toe. His clothes clung to him and his body printed out. He got a body to kill for. He looked like he was working out and paid, because he was ripped. I wanted to licked whip cream of his abs. The sight of his cock pressed against his track pants made my panties wet.

I had to take an extra long shower tonight.

His hair was covered with suds and he looked like an old man with grey hair.

I couldn't help it and laughed the fuck off.

''Bella, stop laughing at me?'' He gave me a pained look, because I kept laughing.

I took a picture and forwarded it to Rose, Emmet and Jasper. ''I'm never forgetting this, and now Rose and my brothers wont either.'' I grinned evilly.

''Bella.'' he whined, ''help me.'' He desperately called to me. I walked over to washer and pulled the plug and looked at him with one eye brow raised. ''I'm a dumbass.'' He looked sheepish and then looked around and burst out in laughter. ''Hahaha, get over here Smella, lets play in the soap suds.''

''No way Troll face, those soap suds contain your germs.'' I backed away. He grabbed me and pulled me in the soap suds and gave me a soap suds beard and hat. He let me give him one and he took his phone out and snapped a few selfies of us.

Some were of us making silly faces, some with our heads together but my most favourite was the one he snapped of us with him kissing my cheek. It was my screen saver for my laptop.

* * *

Edward and I quickly became friends. it was blissful because I had no idea that he was so sweet and genuine and his heart was so kind.

One fine day, I had to meet him for lunch and he over heard some guys talking shit about me in the quad. The guy had said he could fuck me six ways till sunday and Edward punched the guy out. I ran towards him and had grabbed him before he did any real damage. I took back to my room and iced his knuckles and then put ointment on it for the swelling.

I kissed his bandaged knuckles and then clocked him on the head. ''What were you thinking?'' I chastised

He gave me an angry glare. ''Bella what the fuck, I just punched some asshole for talking shit about you.''

''I know, and I appreciate it, you're my hero. You always do things like that.'' I whispered and looked him straight in the eye. I wanted to be heartfelt and let him know I truly appreciated him. ''But what if something happened to you. I couldn't bear it something happened to you.''

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. ''Nothing will happen to me, And I will never leave you.''

That's when I knew I loved him.

* * *

One evening, Edward asked to go for dinner, it wasn't unusual for us to get dinner and then come back to our dorms. Either his or mine, we would pig out and argue about what to watch. We often bickered about watching Law and Order vs CSI Miami.

Edward loved Law and Order while I loved CSI Miami and no matter what he said, and how he argued with me we would end up watching CSI.

All it took was my famous kitty cat sad eyes pout and he would cave. He called it the Bella pout.

So we were going to get Mickey D's and as I changed Angela suggested that I dress up a little fancier. So I changed into a new pair of leggings that hugged my thighs and butt and looked like a second skin. I paired it with a tank top and a matching see through top with cute ankle boots. I let my hair down to show off my new hairstyle and colour.

I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Edward's building. When he saw he me, his eyes lit up as he scanned my body. I knew he liked what he saw and I heard him mutter a muffled curse.

When we took off in his fancy schmancy shiny new car and he commented on my hair. ''Hey, you cut your hair.'' I nodded. ''It looks nice.''

''So the old hairstyle didn't look nice.'' I said and looked away to hide my smile.

''Um well you see, it looked nice and this is pretty too.'' He gulped and looked at the road.

''Relax troll head. I'm just messing with you.'' I smirked.

''Har har, very funny fishface.'' he countered back with a twinkle in his eyes. ''Thanks for saying it looks nice Edward. I wasn't sure how it would turn out.''

''You worry too much Bella. You can make any hair style look good.'' he countered back. I blushed and smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt.

* * *

So Mickey D's was over crowded and we ended up going to some bar. It was cozy and quiet and we got a booth way down to the back. Edward was shocked when I said I wanted a burger with sweet potato wedges. He thought I would get a salad because most girls had salads.

''Edward if I wanted a salad I would turn into a rabbit.'' I said.

He let out a laugh and then said. ''You know Charlie, told me he shot your rabbit and made rabbit stew.''

''Oh my fucking God.'' I shrieked and called my father. ''Did you shoot my rabbit.''

_''No what in the fuck?'' my dad exclaimed. ''Its getting fatter and fatter everyday.'' _

''Im kidding.'' Edward exclaimed. I gave him the stink eye. ''You are a troll.'' and he laughed.

God he was so fucking pretty. He was wearing black jeans with green tee shirt and his emerald stone earrings on his ears, he was wearing a snapback and he only wore these when he gave up trying to comb his head. His hair was a clusterfuck of sex. I wanted to run my hands through it. His lips were kissable and I just wanted to push him against a wall and attack his lips while running my hands all over his fuck hot body.

He oozed sex. If he could make me this wet by just looking at me what could he do if he actually kissed me.

Holy sweet lord. My panties were getting wet again. And I squirmed in my seat. I scowled as the waitress came to take our dessert order and this stupid bitch thought I was his fucking sister. So I snapped at her saying I was his girlfriend. Where the fuck do these sluts come out from.

He said he was okay with it and I honestly thought he would be mad. But then he told me something that made my heart and stomach exchange places. He thought I was beautiful.

I knew he wanted to kiss me because he kept looking at my face and lips. His hands brushed mine from across the table and his touch give me goose bumps. He leaned forward and I anticipated his lips on mine and then that skanky ass waitress brought dessert.

What the actual fuck. She was looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat and I wanted to claw her fucking eyes out with my dessert fork. He was mine.

* * *

When we made it back to college. He switched off the engine and we sat in silence. I kept looking at him with questioning eyes. I was stressed and really needed a night out so i told him how much I appreciated him taking me out.

I could help but think did he really think I was pretty. Did he really think I was beautiful. ''do you really think I'm beautiful.'' I asked and what he said made me realize that Edward was it for me.

He said that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. I knew he was going to kiss me and I licked my lips waiting for his lips on mine but the shrill ring of his stupid phone interrupted us and I cursed under my breath.

I was sad and dejected.

I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I rolled my eyes as Edward said it was Rose, I knew he had been ignoring his sister because all his time was spent with me. As he dropped me at my door and I walked in. Angela rushed to my side as she saw unshed tears in my eyes.

''What happened?'' She said and put her arms around me.

''Ughh every time we get the opportunity to kiss something happened.'' I rested my head on her shoulder and told her what happened.

''Aww Edward is so sweet and he really likes you.'' She gushed. ''I wish some one liked me that.''

''Ben from political science likes you a lot.'' I said. She gave me and shy smile and blushed.

We talked and then got ready for bed, she told me not to give up hope and I rested my head on my pillow. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfy on the bed. It was hopeless because my mind was running ten miles a minute.

All I could think of was Edward and his warm smile, his sweet words were like caresses. His chaste touch on my hands and lower back made me weak. I wanted that kiss. I wanted Edward to kiss me.

And I wanted to kiss him.

So when he texted me asking if I awake, I pulled a robe over my pyjamas and hightailed it towards his dorm with my heart beating like a drum. I let him know I was outside and when he opened that door. I grabbed him and planted my lips on his poring my heart out into the kiss. All those years of arguments and petty fights were poured into that kiss. As I let him know what I felt for him.

His lips were warm and he tasted of chocolate and sweet cheesecake. He licked my lips and I gasped as it sent jolts of pleasure all over my body. I felt it everywhere but touch of his sweet hot tongue on mines made my panties wet and I was weak for him.

He pulled away saying that he wanted to kiss me so long. He kissed every inch of my face. Making feel special and loved. He trailed kisses on my jawline and he guided me to his sofa. I had never been kissed like that before and it made me felt breathless.

His lips were like liquid fire on my skin as he nuzzled my neck and shoulders.

He made me weak and wet.

When I told him that I had never kissed the way his kissed me, he attacked my lips again pining me down on the sofa and nibbling my lips.

Kissing him felt so right.

* * *

So here was Bella, awww she is growing up...

Next up we have that a little insight of the Bella and Edward and then the vegas scene.

Time for the vegas scene I'm tired of waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Big big shout out to those who are reading, reviewed, favorited, followed. Shout out and many thanks to you. You made me smile. Please hug yourself since i cant hug you. **

**IN THIS CHAPTER I AM SPLITTING THE POV INTO TWO. BELLA AND EDWARD. IM WEIRD LIKE THAT. DEAL WITH IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Edward**

Kissing Bella was fuck awesome. Her lips were so sweet and soft. I never expected her to kiss me. I've been planning it for so long and then she ups the ante by kissing me first. Well Bella was awesome in that way. She was special. I didn't care if I sounded like a pussy whipped idiot. Because I was whipped. She told me she had feelings for me. And ever since we've been closer than ever. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she was a little hesitant at first. But I won her over by telling her we've known each other since birth.

She thought we would kill each other as a couple.

We still fight but we always end up in a heated kiss.

Like right now we were arguing about some shit. I couldn't even remember because my eyes were glues to her tits. She kept waving her arms all around making her tits jump up and down.

I swear she knew I liked her boobs.

''Trollface you listening,'' Bella poked me in the shoulder. ''Oh my god pay attention.

I looked up to her face and consciously wiped my mouth for any drool. Because that would be so lame. ''No.'' Why lie to her. She would argue about that.

''Ugh I've been telling you for the last five minutes stop kicking your shoes all over, I just tripped.'' Bella snapped at me.

So I said something that would piss her off. ''Its my room so I can kick my shit anywhere I want to.'' I smirked raising one eye brow at her.

''Ugh I pity your future wife, you are such a troll.'' She rolled her eyes at me as she picked up my shoes off the floor and my dirty laundry as well.

I did it on purpose because I liked seeing her bend over. ''Aww Smella. My future wife would be you.''

''Ugh no way Eddie Smurf.'' She poked my shoulder.

''Yes way.'' And I poked her shoulder back.

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No''

''Yes.''

We've been shouting yes and no and inching closer together with our chest pressed together and her head tilted up to mines. ''Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you.'' I hollered at her.

''Fuck yes.'' she said and slammed her lips on mines. I grabbed her waist to pulled her body towards mine. She moaned into the kiss. I nipped at her lips and slowly lowered my hands to grab her ass and she pulled away. ''Edward.''

''What.'' I pecked her again.

''You were going to grab my ass.'' she said

''Yeah so.'' I asked stupidly.

''What do you mean, yeah so?'' she asked and folder her arms against her chest. Her boobs pressed higher and I got a view of her sexy cleavage. Sweet lord. Bella had some great tits.

''Babeeeee.'' I whined. ''We've been making out everyday for the last three weeks, we've known each other since babies. That guarantees me to grab your ass. I'm your boyfriend. I should be allowed to grab your ass.'' I pouted and even blinked my eyes.

She barked out a laugh. ''Don't give me that look. You look like a dog when you beg.''

''Baby please.'' I kissed her forehead and hugged her inhaling her sweet scent. I leaned down and kissed her again. ''You smell so sweet.'' She moaned something and ran her fingers through my hair and scratched my scalp which felt really fucking good. It was my turn to moan now.

''That feels good baby.''

''Yeah you like that.'' She whispered against my lips. She didn't wait for my answer, she tugged on hair once more and kissed me. Pulling away from me, she searched my face with wide eyes. ''What about Rosie?''

''Ugh babe, I know you're like lesbo for my sister but I don't swing that way.'' I nuzzled her neck. She moaned as she pulled away from me and gave me a pointed look.

''Very funny. I mean we should tell her.'' She rolled her eyes at me.

''Oh.'' I mentally slapped myself. ''Yeah sounds great, I think.''

''You're such a little perv.'' She winked at me. She pointed to our books and rolled her eyes. ''Get back to studying.''

''Yes boss.'' I saluted and grabbed those disgusting law books. ''Damn study Nazi.''

''What was that.'' She asked innocently. And she rested her hands on her hips.

''Nothing dear.'' I answered quickly.

Whipped, definitely whipped!

* * *

**Bella**

After sharing that kiss, troll and I became a couple. Was it too fast, hell yes. But whatever. I loved the man and planned on saying it someday. Now Edward was sweet boyfriend. He was great as a friend but so amazing as a boyfriend.

He held chairs out. He did the calling after he dropped me at my door. He let me watch what I wanted on his tv. He called me pretty girl. When he kissed me, he held me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. Edward was an amazing kisser, he owned me when he kissed me. He was so passionate and loving, he made my heart swell with the way he was.

If we were in the hallways, he would grab my hand and kiss it. In the cafeteria lines he would hug me from behind and kiss my neck. He let me wear his clothes. He brought me flowers, sometimes he stopped in the middle of the quad to make out with me. We would make out until someone hollered at us to get a room. He was staking his claim and I knew that.

But in all I was sad because Angela was leaving our dorm because she transferred to another dorm as she had switched majors. She had decided to go into phycology. Law wasn't cutting it for her and she switched.

''I'm gonna miss you, a lot Ange.'' I sniffed.

''Aww you poor thing. I'm gonna miss you too, we'll see each other. We will make plans to hang out.''

''Yeah I guess.'' I looked around the room. All of her stuff was gone and only my side remained. ''It's gonna be hella fucking lonely here.''

''Hahaha, I would be glad, you can fuck Edward without interruptions.'' She deadpanned. She grabbed her stuff and pecked my cheek. ''Well, I gotta go get settled in.''

''Ughh the new roommate is already confirmed.'' I hugged her and helped her as she went down the stairs. ''Be careful out there.'' and she was gone.

* * *

Two days later found me and Edward on my bed making out, his hand inching up my thigh and his lips attached to my neck. I knew he was gonna leave a mark but I didn't care. I wanted it. I wanted him to brand me as his. He was nibbling on neck and the door flew open and some blonde haired guy stormed in.

''Now that's what I call a welcome.'' He stood at least over five feet, with fitted skinny jeans a pink shirt, dress shoes and he had a fedora hat on his head. We pulled away from each other and the blonde haired guy stepped forward and introduced himself. ''Oh sweety you've got big dick in those jeans, I'm James and I'm your room mate.''

''What the fuck.'' Edward and I both shouted.

''You're the new roommate.'' Edward shouted. ''Aww hell no. Bella pack your shit, you're sleeping in my room.''

''Aww and I thought Bella and I was going to be best friends.'' He actually shook his head and clapped.

''You're gay.'' I shouted. Oh fucking hell, where was my brain to mouth fliter. Where the fuck did I put it.

''Like duh.'' James said. ''Why else would they put me in all girls room. ''I'm shy around the guys.'' he winked.

''Oh okay, right on.'' I squared my shoulders up and pulled Edward next to me. ''I'm Bella Swan, this is my boyfriend and he is off limits.'' I raised one eyebrow at him.

''Oh honey, I think I like you, you've got spirit yes you do.'' He tapped my nose twice and then put his hands on his hips. ''By the way sweetie pie, I like muscly guys. You know the more beefier the better, bigger the cock, harder the fuck.''

Edward just blinked as he watched out bantering. He kissed me goodbye and then headed off to class.'' See you later babe. I gotta talk to you about something.''

James turned around and put his arm around Edward, ''Hey hot buns, where's my kiss.'' James puckered his lips at Edward.

''Ugh Get off me, Im gonna bathe in bleach now.'' He ran off shuddering. As he left I let out a laugh. James began packing his stuff and was explaining to me why he literally begged to be in an all girls dorm.

''Bellsie, can I call you Bellsie. ''I nodded and he continued. ''Well snookums, I was in all boys dorm and they bullied me. They would say nasty stuff towards me. Call me names like faggot, gay freak, cock licker.'' he gasped. ''How dare they, I suck and swallow. Any way one day they tied me up and left me out in the rain. I got mad sick and begged the dean to put me in an all girls dorm.''

''Oh James, I'm sorry.'' I held his hand. Man they were soft for guy. Well he's a she so its bound to be soft. ''Don't worry okay, Edward is not a gay phobic asshole. He just doesn't open up to new people.''

''Oh sweet child, that man is in serious love with you.'' he crossed his legs and then smiled hugely. ''So how big is his cock.''

I mentally face palmed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

That evening when Edward took me to dinner, he was in a pissy mood because James tagged along with us. I chuckled at his grumpiness. He was being sulky and moody and was pulling his hair out with hands because James was anything but ordinary. He was fabulous. He got dressed up as if Edward was taking him out and not me.

He changed his jeans and then slapped his ass, because he said the jeans made his ass look firm and tight. Edward had groaned at that one. He had shot me a painful look and I just caressed his face and kissed his lips.

''Umm hello honey pies I'm ready, lets go get foodie in our tummies.'' James sang as he skipped out.

''She is on some strong drugs.'' Edward deadpanned and then dragged me towards the car.

We went to some little hole the wall Italian restaurant, the atmosphere was quiet and serene all except for one hyperactive gay fairy who was giving his two cents about everything.

''Ohhh Bellsie check out the wieners. Which one looks like Edward's cock.'' He pointed to a row of salami sausages.

''None.'' I said. ''He is bigger than those.'' I inhaled and shook my head.

''Hello, excuse me. I'm right here you know.'' Edward ushered me to a booth.

We were reading the menus and the waitress came to take our orders. She took one look at James and Edward and gave them a flirtatious smile, while she just grimaced at me. Oh I must have forgot to put my cock and balls on today.

''Hi I'm Ashly, I'lll be taking your orders. What can I get you.'' She smiled at James while she breathed in deeply. Her balloon tits were obviously fake and she wore the most whoring shaded of red lipstick ever. Her lashes were fake and clumpy and her blonde hair was frizzy from over styling.

She rested her hand on her hips and waited for James to order. ''Oh honey you are so barking up the wrong tree right now.'' He huffed and then rolled his eyes at her.

''Oh,'' she said dumbly as she realized that he was gay. So she turned to Edward. ''What about you handsome, What can I get you?'' She purred and then bit her lips. What the fuck. Edward was my man and she failed to realized our joined hands.

''I'll have what my girl is having,'' Edward said and pecked me on the lips. Did I say he was the most perfect boyfriend in the world. She took our orders, and then the drink orders and sauntered off swinging her hips as she went.

''Oh she is ugly.'' James said as she went.

''Oh my God, I know right.'' I retorted. ''What the fuck was that, do I need to grow a cock to get some service.''

''Babe.'' Edward put his arms around me. ''Calm down.'' He whispered against my head and I leaned into his embrace inhaling his delicious scent. ''Did you just sniff me.''

''Yeah, you do it all the time.'' I retorted.

He smirked and then dived into his food as the waitress put our food on the table. She stood back and then stated at Edward._ ''If you need anything, please call me.'' _she emphasized her word with a wave of her hands.

''Oh no, I don't think so bitch. In case you haven't seen, that man already has a wifey and isn't looking for a skanky. So you take your fraternal twins and get back into the kitchen.'' James rolled his head and snapped his fingers. She gasped and looked down at her tits. ''That's right bitch, your boobs aren't identical. Is your last name biggie smalls.'' James continued on. Edward and I barked out our laughter. James took a breath and started again. ''Oh yes bitch, and if you think of spitting in my desert I will find you and beat you with your own weave.'' He gave her the stink eye and shooed her. ''Now get to stepping hoe bag.''

By that time the waitress had tears in her eyes and ran off sobbing. Edward kept laughing. ''James I think I like you. Maybe we'll keep you around.''

''Oh yayyyyy.'' James clapped his hand and then went back to his food.

* * *

**Edward**

So after eating we ordred desert and surprisingly we had a different waitress who comped our desert and apologized on behalf on her co worker. Now I wanted ask Bella, if she wanted to go with me to the Black and White event held in Vegas. It was a charity thing and I attended a few times with my parents. They weren't going and mailed me their tickets.

I decided I would take Bella out and let her see Vegas for the first time. ''Belle.'' She looked at me with her sweet brown eyes and I smiled. ''You ever went to vegas.''

''Nope.'' she answered and looked up from her desert. ''Why you ask.''

''Well you see my parents, gave me their tickets for this charity thing, the Black and White event.'' I replied. ''I was wondering if you wanna go.''

''Um yes?'' it came out like a question.

''Bella, yes or no.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Yeah,'' She replied. ''I gotta get a dress, ugh. I hate shopping.''

''You shut your dirty mouth. Shopping is a gift from the fashion gods and we must be very appreciative of it.'' James countered and gave Bella a little lash on her shoulder.

''Oh sorry for offending the Fashion Gods. My bad.'' she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked at me and mouthed ''What the fuck?''

''Oh yeah babe, we leave tomorrow night.'' I said quickly. And ducked. she threw her unused napkin at me and James pelted me with piece of bread.

''You troll, oh gosh I need to go shopping because I have no white dress.'' She bitched. Ahh there is my girl. She gave me the stink eye.

''Sorry.'' I shrugged.

''Thunderbuns you're lucky you're cute.'' James added his two cents as we drove back to the dorm. ''Bellsie I've got a white dress. You can have it, its just your size and everything. It might tight around the bust because you're boobs are bigger than mines anyway.''

''What boobs, you're flat as a little boy.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Oh shut up Thunder thighs.'' James said and pushed me out. ''Go watch sports or something, Bellsie and I have to pack.''

''Bellsie and I, I invited Bella not you James.'' I shook my head and left. What the fuck ever. I knew James would tag along with us. He was entertaining as fuck though.

* * *

**VEGAS**

When Bella stepped out of the elevator with James on her arm, I felt the wind knocked out of me, she was mesmerizing in a white dress that was cut out on her sides and had jewelled neck piece holding it up against her neck and another bejewelled belt around her waist. It flowed behind her and she honestly she looked like a bride. Damn I was sweating bullets as she walked up to me with a tiny smile.

She spun around. ''What do you think.''

I grabbed her and kiised her lips. ''You look amazing, beautiful, a vision in white.'' I hugged her and whispered in her ears. ''Lets ditch the fairy and get hitched''

''Oh no thunder cock.'' If anyone is getting hitched, I'm tagging along.'' James smiled. ''You guys look so cuties together. When you have little bellsie and Edward junior please name one of them after auntie James.'' He wiped a tear.

God lord, she was dramatic. ''Shut up James.'' Bella shook her head. ''Lets get rolling, I wanna eat over priced food and drink crappy wine.''

* * *

Everyone eyes were on Bella as she laughed out too loud and spun crazily with James. She was a little drunk and came up to me. She rammed into me and then kissed me. ''Baby, guess what.'' She giggled. Drunk Bella was hyperactive and loud. Extremely loud. ''I love you.'' Wait what did she just say. ''I love you baby.'' she planted her lips on mine again. I wanted to tell her I loved her but when she was sober, not in this drunk mode.

''Bella.'' I held her and then guided her towards the fresh air. ''You're drunk?'' she giggled and nodded.

''Yayyyyyyyy.'' she grabbed on to me and held me tightly. ''Never leave me.''

''I won't.'' I replied back. ''You okay hun.'' I squeezed her in my arms.

''Yeahhh.'' she said a little too loudly. ''Drink up baby.'' she trust a glass of wine in hands and made me drink it. She did this bout three times and the wine began buzzing my head. Where was James? Speak of the fairy and she appears in the arms of some over muscled guy with his tongue down the guy's throat. Ewwwwwwww

''Belle, lets get out of here.'' I breathed and the moment we reached into the limo, Bella crawled into my lap attacking my lips with hers. Licking my neck and sucking hard. She ground herself to my cock and moaned. I knew it was wrong but the alcohol in my system made me giddy and weak and I was getting turned on as she kissed me. Gripping her hips, my hands spread across her ass and I squeezed. She moaned and then smiled.

''You like that baby.'' She rested her head on my shoulder. I bit her ear lobe and she gasped. ''Fuck Edward, you're making me wet.''

''Fuck, baby really.'' She nodded and I kissed her lips I pushed her against the backseat of the limo and licked a trail on hot kisses where her dress was cut out. Her nipples printed out and it hit me she wasn't wearing a bra. ''Shit babe, you got no bra on.'' she nodded yes and I palmed her breasts in my hand and circled my thumb over her nipples.

''Oh fuck Edward. I want you so bad.'' She pushed her body against mines. ''I want to be yours now always and forever.'' She kissed my cheeks and jawline. She began doing her pouty face. I licked my lips and downed an entire bottle of champagne and my head was buzzing. I was feeling great and everything felt awesome.

''I'm yours Bella.'' I responded to her kisses.

''Baby, I want you to marry me. Lets get married Edward.'' She pouted. ''Please baby,'' she kissed me and gently bit my lips and ground herself to cock again. I looked into her face.

''Bella.'' I protested. But she cut me off with another kiss.

''Please Edward.''

''Okay if that's what you want.'' I agreed and I knew I was going to hell. Man she was so drunk. She dragged me to the hotel jewellery shop and pointed at some tacky ugly ring.

''That one, baby.'' she pouted.

''No.'' I pulled her towards me. My head was spinning and I drunk texted the fairy while she was busy looking at wedding bands. It didn't take long before he showed up. All hyper and giggly and was looking at rings with Bella.

''Brooo, I mean sis. You gotta witness our wevving.'' I slapped his arm.

''You mean wedding.'' He corrected.

''Yeah that too.'' I responded and then Bella pointed to square cut that came with a wedding band and a matching gents ring. It was simple and I liked. ''You like this babe.''

''Yeah baby.'' She smiled and kissed me and then I paid for the rings and the cashier looked at us.

''Ahh young love.'' She whispered.

* * *

**JAMES**

The moment I saw Thunderbuns face when he saw Bella as she walked out that big mean elevator James knew that Thunder cock was a goner. Now here I was helping a giggly drunken Bella fix her make up and hair. She grabbed me and then had the most strangest expression on her face.

''Hic, hiic hic, Jamesie you need to be my honouree maid.'' She giggled.

''Your what what honey pie?'' I rolled my eyes.

''Hic, cleaning lady.'' She blew a strand of her out of her face.

''Bitch say what, I aint nobody's maid.'' I did a double. Bitch say what, James did not clean. James did not do germs. Then I realized that Bellsie was so off her rocker that she couldn't say maid of honour. ''Oh honey pie did you mean Maid of Honour?''

''Yes that's the word. ''She clapped and dragged me out of the bathroom. ''Lets go, my grooms awaiting on me.''

Now Edward as I like to call him Thunderbuns was sweating bullets and tugging on his hair. My, he was a delicious piece of sexy man meat. If he was gay we would so be the IT couple. I would let him ride me how hard and how long. I wouldn't mind being his bitch.

Oh I have to calm down. I pulled out a rag and handed the poor fucker. He was so whipped and Bella carried his balls in her purse. He totally give up his man card and let Bella take him over. Thank fuck I was gay and I was the woman in the relationships.

''Thundercock, you sure ya wanna do this.'' I asked as we waited for Bella to make her way down the wedding aisle. The hotel that we stayed in came with every fucking thing. Pool, casino, buffet, spa and a jewellery shop all together with this little wedding chapel. Which was surprisingly sweet and romantic. They didn't have no Elvis impersonator and had an old reverend who was waiting patiently.

''Nah, I'm good. I lorvee, no nooo no I lobe Bella.'' he giggled. Man I would never let him live that down.

''Alrighty sweet cheeks.'' I patted his shoulder and finally Bella walked down the aisle well more like ran down and then grabbed Edward planting a sloppy wet kiss on his lips.

''I do.'' she screamed.

''Uh I haven't married you two yet.'' The pastor said. He turned to me and asked. ''Should I really be doing this. I mean I wont want the good lord to punish me for any sins.''

''Aww revvy poo don't you worry your head, just get them married and I will handle the rest.'' I smiled and then he began reciting the vows. ''You just skip that part bout objecting okie dokie sweetie pie.''

''Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, ''

Edward looked at me, he couldn't even say I do so I slapped his ass and he shouted ''I do.'' Damn his ass was tight. Putting the ring on was funny as fucking hell because he didn't know which hand to put it in.

''Sweet jesus, the left hand thunderbuns.'' I grabbed Bella's left hand and held out her finger.

''Oh looky I have a left hand, where were you all the time.'' Bella shouted at her hand. Oh my god. These two better name one of their kids after me. Finally he slipped the ring on and kissed her.

''Uhhh no kissing. I haven't married you yet. That part comes after.'' the pastor said. Poor old man looked tired of these two already. Because Edward and Bella kept interrupting to make out.

''Do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband.''

Bella just stood there gazing at Edward's pretty face with a smile on her face. So I pincher left boob and she barked out. ''Fuck yes I do.'' She grabbed Edward's wedding band and slipped it on her finger. Seriously what the fuck.

''Bellsie pookie pie, the ring goes on Thundercock's finger.'' I said and helped her put the ring on his finger. As the pastor announced them as man and wife, I ran up and quickly snapped a few shots of them as they hugged and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. It was evident even tough they were two drunk fuckers, they loved each other because Edward held Bella as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

These two should never drink again. Because Bella might pop a kid out and I was no way ready to be auntie James.

* * *

So what do you think. Dun dun dun shit will the fan...

Who likes james...lol I decided the story needed somebody like him.

PICS OF BELLA'S DRESS AND THE WEDDING RINGS ARE ON MY PROFILE.

FINALLY THEY MARRIED.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Omg the story has passed its one hundredth review. Oh my God I am beyond excited and so thankful to you the readers. You have made me feel extra special by sticking with me this far. I thank you and I salute you.**

**As you can see I've changed the story's name its kinda fits how the story is coming along. In the beginning I've tried to make them hate each other but I'm a huge E and B paring fan, so I couldn't have them hate each other that much.**

**Also sorry for this late update.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

Waking up from a night of heavy drinking fucked me up. I will never ever drink again in my entire fucking life.

Oh my fucking head hurts.

The bed was too warm, and what the fuck was that hard thing poking me in the ribs. Why was there an arm draped around waist. I opened my eyes and there he was my sweet boyfriend cuddling the shit out of me.

It was too warm and I needed to pee badly, to besides my mouth tasted like dried cotton shit balls and my head felt jackhammer on crack. I lfted the covers and peeked under, to my utter fucking shock we were both naked.

Oh my god

Edward and I fucked.

Did we use a condom. Oh my god. I think my heart and stomach exchanged places. I was so freaked out.

I couldn't remember what the fuck happened last night.

What the fuck. I was so pissed off because we did the damn thing and I didn't remember the damn thing. I hope I was good. Easing his hand off my waist. I slipped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Forgetting my need to pee, I put the lid down and sat on the toilet with my head in my hands.

Oh god, what the fuck happened. I closed my eyes trying to get flashbacks on the night and all I could remember was dressing up, going to the charity auction. Dancing with Edward and James.

And then drinking and some making out in the limo. And from there it was sketchy.

Why the fuck was I so drunk.

I lifted the lid and sat back down and quickly peed.

I softly gasped at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was like ten fucking birds nest and my colour stay lipstick was all over my fucking face. Colour stay my mother fucking ass.

I washed my face and then grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth in attempt to get rid of the stank taste in my mouth. That's when I saw it. The sparkle of something shiny on my finger of my left hand. Holding my hand out, I cocked my head and then it fucking hit me.

Was that a wedding ring and an engagement ring?

Oh pretty... focus... Ignore the pretty shiny thing. I got married last night. And that's when I let out a blood curling scream.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'' I screamed and rushed out of the bathroom. Edward sat up with a goofy smile on his face. His face fell when he saw me throw a pillow at him.

''Bella, is that how you say good morning.'' He retorted.

''Listen here troll, you listen good. We got married last night.'' He looked down at his hand and his face was a look of confusion. Then he looked at his naked body and mine. I had the decency to blush and pull the sheet closer to my body.

''Belle.'' he started. ''I think we had sex. I'm so sorry babe.'' He bit his lips and looked away from me. ''I'm such an asshole.''

I didn't answer him because I was so pissed off. How could this happen? How could we get so drunk that we got married and had unprotected sex.

''You better fix this. Because this is not okay. This isn't some joke. I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle. I wanted to fight with my mother about dresses.'' I stopped short as Edward had pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder.

My parents were going to be so disappointed and Edward parents were going to murder him. I can hear the funeral songs playing in my head. Dearly beloved we are gathered here...ughhh stop it and focus.

* * *

**Edward**

When Bella told me we got married, I was happy. Sure I was bummed out that we were both pissed and married in Vegas but never the less we were married. I loved her. Speaking of love, I remember a lot from last night. I remember when she said she loved me and I remember us in the limo.

As I held her while she was crying. I only remember snippets of our love making. I remember us kissing and I remember when I came inside her because as I did I pulled out of her and I fell asleep.

I was the crappiest boyfriend ever.

Well husband now by the looks of it.

''Belle, we'll fix it. I promise. I'll fix.'' I stroked her hair and she pushed away from me.

''I can't be around you right now. I want to be alone.'' She gathered her stuff and left me alone. ''I'm going to shower and pack the rest of my stuff in James room. I want to go home.'' With those words she left feeling alone.

I sighed deeply, my head was pounding and I needed to fucking shower. I jumped into shower and let the hot water wash away some of the stress and the killer hangover I was sporting. My back stung when the water touched so I checked it in the mirror and my back was covered in scratches. Apparently she enjoyed it.

Smirking I quickly changed and I began packing as I checked my pockets for stuff, I felt a paper folded up and when I opened the paper it was our marriage certificate. It was stamped and looked very legal.

Ugh my fucking parents were going to kill me.

I would be dead and Bella, my wife would be widow.

''My wife. Bella, My wife.'' I like the sound of that. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

When we got to the front desk, I asked the clerk if this marriage shit was real and she said yes. It was legal and very official. Bella looked like her life had ran away from her body and she aged ten years in two hours. We checked out and Bella stayed with James. She refused to speak to me and looked at me as if the world was ending.

She adamant bout not telling a soul and she wanted it to be annulled as quickly as possible. She was beyond upset, because I had never seen her move like this before. She was quiet and tears kept rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her but she moved away from my touch.

Now my other problem was that we had unprotected sex, and Bella could have gotten pregnant, I was wracking brain trying to find out how the fuck was I so dumb. I had to be the most stupidest and dumbest shit in the planet.

James was quiet and kept giving me sad looks while he held Bella's hand. When were on the plane she stuffed her headphones in her ears and closed her eyes. I tried sleeping but the guilt was eating me alive. How could I let this happen.

How could I marry her with out thinking.

I wanted to propose to her.

I wanted to give her the wedding she dreamed of.

All that was lost because I got drunk. We got drunk and fucked things up.

But we were Bella and Edward, nothing was traditional or conventional about us. We were always over the top drama queens.

I sighed as I fiddled with my wedding band, it wasn't tacky. It was actually really pretty. I'm sure Bella picked those out. It was her taste. I actually liked seeing it on my finger.

''Are you okay, Thunderthighs.'' James asked meekly. He spoke in hushed tones as he didn't want to wake Bella.

''I'm freaking out. Bella hates me now. Its like we're back to square one. She won't even talk to me.'' I whined. ''This is all my fault.''

''Oh no way sugar muffin, this all Bella's fault. You see I was there and let me tell you. She wanted this more than you. You protested and she was like oh Eddie baby please and then she showed you her demon kitty cat pout and like the bitch you are, you caved.''

I rolled my eyes, because he right. He pulled his phone out and showed me some snaps from the night before. ''Wow, I've never seen Bella smile so much.'' I forwarded the pictures to my phone and then turned to James. ''Do you think she will hate me forever.''

''All wives hate their husbands in some point in their marriages'' He responded.

''Right gotcha James.'' I retorted. He was right again.

My only fear was Rosalie. She was going to so pissed. Not because I got married but she wasn't there to witness the ceremony. She is going to chew me and spit me out. I was actually scared.

* * *

**Bella**

I jumped into my bed and covered up from head to toe. I told James to draw the curtains and the room became dark. I switched my phone off. And went to sleep. But I couldn't because I was married and I didn't know why. I loved Edward, but why did this happen liked this. James had told me that I had proposed, well more like begged and he showed me the photos from ceremony and I had never seen Edward look so happy. I had never seen us so look content before.

Our first kiss as husband and wife was so sweet. Because Edward had lifted me up and we were both laughing into the kiss.

I was scared shitless, as my parents would not approve of this marriage and Edward's parents already heated me, and now his mother would surely cut Edward off and murder him. She would probably turn into one of the Foxworth characters and lock him up in an attic. I tossed and turned, tears blinded me because I was so confused and hurt.

Could be pregnant. What if I was, Was I ready to be a mother? I couldn't take care of myself. Edward took care of me. Again tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away. Why was all this happening? My dad would be so disappointed in me. I couldn't bear to tell him. He would shoot Edward. My brothers would probably be okay with it. They loved Edward as a brother. I took a sleeping pill and drifted off to sleep.

''Bella, sweetie. Its lunchtime.'' James woke me up with a tray of food.

''Go away. I'm not hungry.'' I replied and went back to sleep.

I vaguely heard him telling Edward that I was asleep and to come back later. My heart yearned for him because he was in this mess because of me. The guilt was eating me alive, I wiped my tears and cried myself to sleep.

It was dark when I awoke, Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed with a tray of food and with a worried expression on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips cracked from over biting with his nose red from over pinching it. He did that a lot when he was worried and upset. His crazy hairstyle was all over the place as he had probably ran his hands through it tugging on it in frustration.

''You're awake, ''He smiled. Even though he was worried, he still looked handsome.

''What time is it.'' I asked. My voice was heavy with sleep and I felt like shit.

''Its 12am.'' He responded. ''You slept all day and all night.''

''Oh.'' I responded, I was feeling so dumb. ''Edward.''

''Bella, we'll get through this.'' Like he could read my mind. He inched closer. ''Can I hold you.'' I nodded and he came behind me and held me. I snuggled into his arms and sighed in content.

''Did you find anything out.'' I asked.

''Babe, we can't get it annulled for another year. I've asked a few lawyers here on campus. They all said the same thing.''

''Our parents are going to kill us.'' I whispered.

''I've thinking, they don't have to know.'' He whispered. His hot breath tickled my skin.

''What do you mean?'' I asked. I turned in his arms and now he was lying on his back with me on his chest. He squeezed me tight and then sighed heavily.

''We could keep it a secret. We don't need to tell anyone in our families. They wont see us during the year. When we go home for holidays, we'll just take our weddings rings off and act like we hate each other and they wont question it.''

''You've thought about this all day didn't you.'' I asked and kissed his chest.

''Yes, Bella. I know this a crappy time to say this but I love you. I sort of want this marriage to work. Why not just go with the flow and see how it works for us. I love you and I had planned someday to make you my wife, it just happened sooner than later''

I sat up, not believing my ears. ''Do you really love me.'' My breath hitched in my throat. Did he really love me.

''Yes I do, I love you so much Belle its ridiculous.'' He kissed my lips quickly. ''You have no idea how much I love you.''

''I love you too.'' I kissed him again. ''What if things fuck up, and you know how we fuck things up all the time. What if we cant make this work?''

''Don't worry we will make this work.'' He assured me and I believed him.

''What about the fact that I can be pregnant as well.'' I asked.

''Well we will deal with that when that time comes.'' He spoke with confidence. ''Don't worry too much Belle, I'm here to take care of you, I'm never leaving you.''

''Promise.'' I whispered.

''I promise.'' he deadpanned and kissed me. Maybe this marriage thing wont be so bad after all.

* * *

So they've decided to give it a try. What do you think.

I have a feeling it wont be all smooth sailing with these two.

Again I want to say thank you to the readers. The reviewers, the one who favorited, the ones who alerted I just want to say a big fat thank you. I love you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. I'VE BEEN DOWN WITH A NASTY ASS COLD. I'VE BEEN IN AND OUT OF SLEEP FOR THE LAST THREE TO FIVE DAYS. I'M FINALLY FEELING OKAY TO EAT AND TYPE. **

**THANKS FOR THE FAVS, REVIEWS AND THE READS. IT MEANS ALOT. EVERY REIVEW HAS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART. **

**CHAPTER 13**

**Bella**

Few weeks later found me lugging all my crap into Edward's car because the stupid fucking dean said married couples couldn't stay on campus. What the fuck was that? Who came up with these cockamamie rules. Rolling my eyes, I slammed the door and waited for my husband to take us to our new apartment.

My husband. He was downright annoying.

I was in a shitty mood because my tummy hurt all day and I threw up this morning. I couldn't even hold breakfast down. James held my hair while I puked my guts out. Someday I would have to name a kid after him. I was sad because I didn't want to leave him in the apartment alone but I had to go. Because I had been kicked out. Now Edward being the super rich fucker that he is got us a two room apartment within walking distance from the campus.

''What's wrong fishgirl.'' Edward barked at me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't even going to answer him. He had been riding on my last nerve about us sharing a room and I didn't want that. I wasn't ready to share my space with him. He didn't even want me contributing my share of the rent money. Even though I got a job and everything. it was a coffee shop job but it paid and it was better than nothing.

''I'm not feeling to well.'' I retorted. ''I puked this morning and I've been crappy all day. My tummy hurts and I just want you to hold me.'' I said, sure he was annoying but he always took care of me.

His eyebrow scrunched up and he pulled me closer. ''Maybe you're pregnant. Do you want to go to doctor?'' he asked.

''No, I think its something I ate.'' I snuggled into his chest and heard him start the car with one arm around me he pulled out the campus and made for our new home. ''shouldn't you have two hands on the wheel.''

''Do you ever appreciate the finer things in life.'' he retorted.

''Sorry boo, I'm not fluent in rich and richer.'' I rolled my eyes in his chest.

''I can hear you rolling your eyes from here.'' he smirked and pulled me tighter into his chest. ''Still feeling sick Mrs. Cullen.''

''Oh dear lord, Mrs Cullen is your mom.'' I responded.

Heaven help us.

* * *

**Edward**

Bella had her own room in our apartment, she had demanded that. I didn't want her to sleep in a next room because I liked having her next to me at nights. It made me sleep better and I liked cuddling her in the mornings before classes started. Its been weeks since we got married and we haven't been intimate since that night. We've hardly kissed in the last three weeks.

I was dying to kiss my girl.

She wasn't feeling so well, she took a nap while I got the house in order. I hooked the both laptops to the wifi connection and then ordered dinner. This was my version of cooking. I ordered some soup for her and Chinese for me. I put her bags in the room and tried not to wake her up. She moaned slightly and then woke up. She smiled when she saw me.

''I've got dinner waiting.'' I said. ''Think you can handle food right now.''

''Yeah, I'm really hungry.'' She followed me out. ''Aww honey you cooked.'' she said sarcastically.

''Oh you know me baby. I'm really good with the telephone and ordering.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Ha whatever Eddie.'' She muttered.

''What was that?'' I pretend I didn't hear anything

''You didn't need to order dinner Edward, I was going to make dinner.'' She said as she sipped her suop.

''Its okay,'' I replied. ''Rose wants to Skype later. She says you've been avoiding her like the plague.''

''I know, I suck.'' She retorted and made a face.

''Do you now.'' I raised my brows at her. ''You swallow too.''

''Ughhh eww Edward.'' she hissed. ''Trollhead.''

I laughed at her face. I couldn't help it. Old habits die hard. I loved riling her up. After dinner, she cleaned up and while I signed on in Skype. We sat next to each other and then Rose's face came on screen. ''I;m so fucking pissed at the two of you. You two have become so buddy buddy and pally wally chummy that you've forgotten me.'' We looked at each other and I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes frantically searched mine. She was scared to tell Rose.

* * *

**Bella**

''We've been busy that's all Rose. The workload is nuts and we spend a lot of time studying.'' I said. Edward rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and his touch sent chills all over my body. I wanted him.

''How haven't you killed each other yet.'' She asked. ''Wait don't answer that, let me add Jasper, Alice and Emmett in on the conversation. They're all visiting mom and Dad.''

I looked at Edward and bit my lips. His green eyes bored into mines and nodded. . ''You feeling okay babe.'' he whispered low enough just for me to hear.

''I'm fine.'' I lied. ''I'm scared they'll hate us.''

A chorus of voices greeted us and we saw our siblings faces for the first time in months. We've been so wrapped up in ourselves that we ignored them . I cant remember the last time I spoke to my parents.

''Hey guys.'' I mangaged to spit out. Meanwhile Edward launced straight into a conversation with his sisters and my brothers. I let him talk because I was too keyed up to talk and had a million thoughts running through my brain.

''Bells, you're awfully quiet.'' Emmett asked me.

''I'm just tired with the new move and all.'' Oh crap, I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Edward. This was not part of the plan. We were going to ease them in on our situation.

''Its okay baby.'' Edward said. He put his arm around me and tucked me into his side.

''Baby!'' they all shouted.

''You guys dating now.'' Rosalie screeched.

''Oh great, pay up Emmett I told you they would start dating.'' Jasper looked at Emmett.

''Finally.'' Alice. ''I call dibs on planning your wedding.''

Edward And I exchanged a conspiratorial look. Shit was about to hit the fucking fan.

''Well yeah you can say that.'' I said. ''There's more.'' and then looked at Edward, It was his turn to handle the sharks. He rolled his eyes at me. ''Troll.'' I whispered under my breath. He smirked at me and pulled me closer to him. It was if he was trying to protect me from their staring.

* * *

**Edward**

''Well there is one little thing we need to tell you guys.'' I said.

''You knocked Bella up.'' They all shouted.

''Oh my god no.'' Bella said and buried her head in my chest. I put my arms around her cuddled her.

''Will you let me fucking finish.'' I waited for their screaming and bickering to stop. It was like talking a four headed monster. I remembered watching Percy Jackson a few weeks ago with James because he was all hot for Percy and thought he looked yummy well anyways there was this monster thing, like a dragon with multiple heads and that's what they resembled now. They were all talking over each other and giving me a fucking migraine.

I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes. Bella was still sick and I wanted her to take her meds and go to bed. ''If you guys don't shut the fuck up, we wont come home for Christmas.'' Bella threatened.

They all shut up all except for Emmett. ''But how will I get my present from you Bells if you're not coming home.''

''Oh for the love of all that's holy, shut up. We have something we need to say.'' I shouted.

''Well spit it out then.'' Rosalie screeched.

''Well ummm you see the thing is.'' I stopped and looked at my wife. She fiddled with her ring and rolled her eyes at me. ''Babe, you tell them.''

''Oh you pussy.'' She snickered.

''Just tell us.'' Alice and Emmett and Jasper all said at the same thing.

''Edward and I got married.'' Bella said. I looked at their faces and it was all shock. Alice was the first to speak.

''There goes my chances of planning a fuck awesome wedding. I'm so bummed.'' She spoke in a tiny voice.

''Oh sweetie, you can still plan us a wedding in the future.'' Bella said. I did a double take and looked at her face. Was she serious. ''I'm serious baby.''

Of course those dipshit didn't believe us so we had to email pictures of our Vegas wedding. We had to explain how it happened and what went on. ''Mom is going to fucking kill you Ed, and then bring you back to clean up the mess.'' Alice sang at me.

They were looking at the pictures and cussing up a storm because they were there to witness the wedding. I looked at Bella and saw that she had dozed off while we were chatting. So I said goodbye to the sharks, I promised to call much more often and we made plans for the long weekend ahead. I scooped Bella up in my arms and put her to bed.

* * *

**Bella**

One I woke up with terrible cramps and blood on the sheets. What the fuck, I've been stabbed. There was blood all over the sheets and all over my clothes. I was fucking dieing. It was just period. It came and that's why I've been so grumpy and pissy.

''Ugh.'' I groaned. Gathering the sheets in my hand I stuffed them in the laundry basket. I ran straight for the shower and stood there like the idiot I was and moaned as the hot water hit my back. ''That feels good.''

''You better not be masturbating in there Bella.'' Edward said as he stepped into our tiny ass bathroom and shower. It was the only downside to our apartment. We had to share a bathroom. And he was the easiest person to share a bathroom with because he had more hair products than I did. All I owned was shampoo and conditioner. Edward on the other hand had

Did he know what privacy was. He was so obnoxious. He lifted the lid and began doing his business.

Gross. ''Couldn't you wait?'' I snapped at him.

''Wait on what, babe I had a hot ass piss.'' I could hear him smirk at me. He was so lucky I loved him. Then he did the most annoying thing he could do on the planet. He flushed the toilet and the freezing cold water hit me. I jumped in the shower and fell flat on my ass.

''Edward, you troll.'' I shouted as I got up and I heard the door slam and his hyena donkey laugh from the kitchen. ''You better hide. I hate you so much right now.'' He cackled like the wicked witch from west. He was going to get it. So grabbed my towel, only to come up empty. That hyena took my towel. ''Edward!''

''Yes dear.'' he said with mock calmness. ''Can I help you.''

''I want my towel back now.'' I whined from the bathroom.

''Aww snookums aint you big bag of sunshine in the mornings.'' He said as he barged into the shower.

* * *

**Edward**

So I couldn't help it, I knew Bella was taking a shower so I barged in and took a piss then flushed the toilet and grabbed her towel and ran. She was wearing me out with her staying away from me. I cant remember the last time I kissed her on the lips. And we were married for fucks sake. So today I made it my business to rile her up.

Big fucking mistake.

Seeing Bella naked was like heaven. I could hear Bruno Mars singing in the background. _''Your sex takes me to paradise.'' _Bella looked sinful in her nakedness and my dick was standing straight and proud. Only she could make me react like this. Other girls had to suck my dick for at least a ten minutes before we fucked. I used to think something was wrong with me and now realized it was them. They didn't turn me on.

She blushed and covered her face in her hands mumbling for me to get out. So I stepped towards her covered her body with the towel. ''I'm sorry baby.''

''I hate you.'' she whispered against my chest. She began crying.

''Oh babe, I said I was sorry.'' I squeezed her and looked into her eyes. ''Whats wrong?'' She knew I didn't do tears and that shit fucked me up. My erection was long gone and all that mattered now was that she was crying in my arms.

''Nothing.'' She said and then ran past me and headed straight for her room. She slammed the door shut as I followed her. I didn't know what was wrong so I texted Rose asking for help.

_Bella is crying for nothing, and is in a shitty mood all the time_._ E_

_what did you do? Rosie_

_Nothing. E_

_Lies. Rosie_

_Ugh Idk I was just messing around with her, when I apologized she burst into tears. E_

_Were you being a cunt towards her. Rosie_

_No. E_

_she been moping about, complaining a lot and being bitchy all the time. Rosie_

_Yeah, E_

_She probably got her period, get her chocolates lots of them, and watch re runs of CSI with her. Rosie_

_Thank sis. E_

So that explains it. Her period. That's why she didn't want me to see her naked or cuddle her. I was such an asshole. I wrote a quick note to her and headed for the store. I was going to take care of my girl.

* * *

**Bella**

I heard Edward's phone beeping with messages as I changed. Was her texting some girl.

''No.'' I said to myself. He was better than that and he didn't believe in cheating. ''He is your husband. He wont cheat on you.'' Great now I was talking to myself. Was I nuts or what. When I finished changing, I stepped out and saw he had written me a note in his elegant writing.

_Babe_

_just running some errands, be back soon. I love you_

_Trollhead_

I curled up on the sofa and waited for him to return. I texted him and he didn't respond. It was more than an hour now. Where was he. I kept looking out in the driveway checking to see if that was him. I scared him away with stupid antics. Then the front door opened and he strolled in with his arm filled with grocery bags. He went grocery shopping. I rushed up to help him and he dropped the bags and pulled me into his arms.

''I missed you.'' he crooned into my neck. His hot breath tickled my neck and sent chills all over my body. He was so tall that he had to bend down to hug me.

''You were gone for just two hours.'' I replied.

''So, I always miss you.'' he looked into my eyes. ''I miss you right now.'' he bit his lips and kissed my forehead. My face fell. Why wasn't he kissing me. He loved to make out. He always had me jacked up against some wall or propped up on some table while his lips kissed my face and mouth. I missed that. Smiling he unloaded the groceries. He had gotten the basic stuff and then he handed me a bag. ''This is for you.''

When I opened it, it was filled with my favourite candy bars and also a box of tampons. ''How did you know.''

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down to the floor. ''Lucky guess.'' I pulled his head down to my height and kissed him. His arms circled my waist and he devoured my mouth with his. I moaned into the kiss as he gently bit down on my lips. There was nothing simple about kissing him. His lips were like liquid fire as he kissed a trail of butterfly kisses down my jaw and to my throat. He pulled my head back and then applied his teeth and pulled my skin into the hot suck of his mouth. He was marking me, the pain was delicious sensation as his hands roamed all over my body.

''Baby.'' I moaned. He kissed my lips and silenced my protests. He lifted me on the kitchen counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were a perfect fit. His ground his arousal towards my center and I moaned out loud.

''Fuck Bella. I want you so bad'' he cupped my breasts in his hands and pinched my nipples. I was getting wet and wanted him.

''Edward, we have to stop.'' I protested as he put another hickey on my top of my breasts. He ran his thumb over the red mark. And he looked up at me. ''I have to start dinner.''

''Baby, you have no idea how bad I want you.'' he said as he let me down from the counter. He straightened my clothes and then pecked my lips once more.

''I know Edward.'' I sighed. ''I'll make it up to you.'' I said and hugged his sexy body. His stomach growled. And we both laughed.

He pointed to the groceries. ''Get cracking Bella Cullen. Your husband's hungry.'' I rolled my eyes at him.

''You're always hungry.'' I deadpanned.

''Just for you baby.'' he hugged from behind as I chopped up onions and vegetables. I sighed in content. This was the life. He kissed my head and began helping me.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I'M KINDA SICK ATM SO THIS CHAPTER ISNT WHAT I NORMALLY GIVE YOU GUYS.**

**ANYWAY I PUT A LITTLE CITRUS JUST FOR YOU GUYS.**

**SO BELLA IS NOT PREGGO, NOT YET ANYWAY. SHE WILL GET PREGGO BUT NOT YET.**

**THINGS ARE KINDA SO SO IN THE NEWLYWEDS HOME EH. GET READY ITS GONNA BE UP AND DOWN**.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 14**

**_Edward_**

We've been married exactly one month and so far only our siblings an the gay fairy knows. Bella was scared to death of telling our parents. She was scared for me. Because my mom wasn't the easiest person to please on the planet. She had expectations and wanted us the best of the best. She made us think that anything we did wasn't good enough. She was always pushing me with brainless airhead girls. She was all for Tanya's and mine relationship. She was more upset about us breaking up than I was.

I was racking up in class while Bella was in of her study group thing. James and I made our way to the cafeteria to get lunch. As we were getting lunch, some guys began calling James sissy boy and nancy pants and gay fairy. What the fuck.

James smiled weakly and turned his back towards the guys. He loaded up his tray with food and carried on like nothing happened.

''James da fuck dude.'' I raised one eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and tears threathened to fall from his eyes. ''Its okay, I'm used to it.'' He walked away.

It was not okay. James was a nice person inside out and he had a big heart. So I decided it was time to end this stupid name calling and discriminating thing, but james held me back. ''Edward let it go.'' he said sadly.

I dropped it for now and took my place with him and waited for Bella to show up for lunch. A few of our other classmates joined us for lunch at our table and all gasped with their mouth hanging open when they saw me kiss Bella on the lips.

''Take a picture it lasts longer.'' she quirked. She whispered against my lips .''I missed you.''

''Really now.'' I raised one eye brow at her. She blushed and I hugged her.

''I thought you said, you and Bella were just friends dude.'' Riley said. ''I cant believe you guys hooked up, man I'm so bummed.'' He said in a tiny voice.

''Don't you worry sugarmuffin, I'm available.'' James retorted.

''As if James.'' Riley replied.

''Dude, Bella and I got married in vegas.'' I said. ''Don't even ask. It was a spur of the moment thing.''

Riley didn't bother to ask anything after and then Bella skipped off with James to get some books from the library. I pecked her lips and told her to wait for me in the quad after classes. I was planning to have some alone time with her. I wanted to take her out and let her see that I was serious about her.

* * *

**Bella**

Classes were over and Edward was already waiting for me in the quad. I really needed the bathroom so I dashed in the girls room outside of the library. Feeling like a new woman after I finished my business, I heard the clicking of high heels on the tiles and a high pitched voice along with it.

''I'm telling you Edward Cullen is fine.'' The girl said.

And then the other girl responded. ''I know right.'' I heard the opening of handbags and then they were quiet for a few seconds. Like they were putting on make up. ''I cant decide raspberry pop or strawberry candy, I really want my lips to taste good when I kiss Edward Cullen later.'' That slut thinks she can take my man from me. No fucking way. What the fuck, Edward hated the stickiness of lip-gloss. In fact he didn't like lipstick or lip gloss. He liked the lips clean and gloss free.

I walked out of the bathroom stall and proceeded to wash my hands. Giving the airhead slut the stink eye. It was Bree, Edward told me about her. He said she came on to him all the time. He said she smelled like a wet dog that spritzed perfume to cover up for the icky smell. It was like she woke up on mornings and jumped into a vat of cheap perfume. The smell made me throw up in my mouth a little.

Bree looked at me through the mirror and smiled wickedly, I managed a grimace and scowled at her. And then her minion stood at the door blocking the exit. I raised one eye brow at her. What did she feel this was? Bree looked at me and flipped her greasy hair behind her shoulders.

''Well looky here, if it isn't bird girl.'' I raised one eye brow at her. She was as original as her fake nails.

''That the best you can come up with.'' I responded. Hit me with your best shot bitch, I thought and rolled my eyes.

''Whatever, listen here Swan, you stay away from my man Edward ok. He's been telling me that you follow him around wearing an ''I heart Edward Cullen'' tee shirt.'' She pushed me and I laughed in her face.

Did she not know who I was. And an 'I HEART EDWARD CULLEN'' tee shirt. Did she think we were in junior high.

She must think I was weak and didn't fight back. So I pushed her, ''Bitch, you must be the most delusional slut in the universe. Now let me tell you fucking something Bree, I know all about your little obsession with my husband.'' She gasped, not believing what I said.

''You're such a liar Swan.'' She retorted and moved away from me.

I held up my left hand and flashed her my wedding band. ''Believe it bitch, you better stay away from Edward or else I will gut you like a fish and hide your body parts in ten different states.'' I grabbed my bag off the floor and turned to her again. ''I can get away with murder, my dad is a cop. Don't mess with or what belongs to me. Edward is mine and mine alone.'' I walked away pushing the slutty minion from the door and turned around to shout at her once more. ''Its Bella Cullen you brainless cunt.'' I left those two twats in the bathroom shrieking and screaming.

Bitches.

* * *

**Edward**

Bella was late, and that drove me nuts, she knew I hated when people said they would meet me at certain time and was hours late. Drove me nuts. I was a little time OCD. Okay a lot. But I was getting annoyed and I was already agitated because I was hanging out with the hockey jocks and they weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. They were dumber than a box of rocks. They were harassing every girl that passed them.

They tried getting me to join them but I refused. I liked having my cock in my jeans. Bella would castrate me if she found out I was harassing girls in the quad. I rolled my eyes at these dumb jocks. Didn't they know they could get sued for sexual harassment. You didn't need to touch someone to harass them sexually. This was verbal sexual harassment.

These dumb fuckers.

''Hey check out the brunette with the awesome looking rack, wearing yoga pants.'' Jock number one shouted.

''Check out her legs, imagine that wrapped around your waist.'' Jock number two replied.

''Damn check that camel toe. She got a nice fat pussy.'' Jock number three said.

''Oh fuck look at that ass.'' They were dropping comments and I looked up just in curiosity to get a glimpse of this fuck hot girl they were ogling, only to see that it was my wife they were harassing.

''I got dibs.'' Jock number one said. He ran ahead and the others began betting if he would score or not so I spoke up for the first time in half hour.

''One hundred bucks says he gets his ass handed to him.'' this was Bella we were talking about. She cussed worse than me and didn't take any bullshit.

''No way Cullen.'' the other two scoffed at me.

''Y'all are pussies.'' I taunted and they instantly agreed to the bet. Didn't I say they were dumber than a box of rocks.

I looked at Bella as she smiled at what the jock was saying and then she giggled, I held my laugh in, because she didn't giggle ever. She put her arms around his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Then kneed him in the balls.

That's my girl. ''Pay up losers.'' I held my hand out for the cash. ''You are a dumb fuck.'' I said to jock number one as he came back holding his damaged family jewels. Bella was getting closer so I got up to join her. ''Watch and learn assholes. This is how you do it.''

I walked up to her and stood in front of her and sucked my lower lip in mouth. I knew this drove her crazy and she smirked at me. She knew what I was doing and she played along with the joke.

''Hi, whats up with you'' I said.

''Nothing whats up with you?'' she replied.

''So wanna make out.'' I grabbed her waist and captured his lips with mine. My hands roamed her entire body stopping to squeeze her ass and she moaned into my mouth. The jocks were eating it up and I pulled away from the kiss and hugged her. I kissed her forehead and she laughed. ''You are all dumber than a box of rocks. I cant believe you fell for that.''

''Cullen you da man.'' Jock number one said. ''Teach me oh wise one.''

''No there isn't anything to teach.,'' I looked at Bella, she was having a hard time keeping in her laughter. ''You see this is my wife.'' The jock looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

''Edward man, I didn't know.'' They all began apologizing.

I shook my head. ''Shut up losers, if I see anyone of you harassing my wife again, I will kill you.'' I threatened and dragged Bella off with me. As we got to the car I pushed her against the divers side and leaned up against her. Pressing my erection against her, she gasped when I took her lips in my mouth and began squeezing her ass. I kissed a wet trail from her jawline to her neck and sucked hard.

I needed to stake my claim on her, I wanted to mark her as mine and mine alone. ''Hmm Edward, I want you.'' she managed to say. ''So bad.''

''You sure,'' I kissed her lips once more and palmed her left breast and gently squeezed. I had been teasing her like this for days and she was finally cracking. She couldn't wait anymore. Now she was the one in control, she pushed me off her and sat in the front seat.

''Lets go home baby.'' She breathed deeply. ''I want you to make love to me.''

* * *

I know, I suck, I suck... sorry its late. We've been having bad weather here lately. Its been messing with the net.

Anyways. here was chappie 14.

Read and review.

I have been working on something else. Something totally different. When this story is finished I will post that one. If y'all are interested in it, leave me a pm. Its a Twilight story and its Edward centric.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella**

After Edward parked the car, I dragged him all the way inside. Kissing and sucking every inch of skin I could reach. He moaned every time I swiped my tongue at his ear. I knew it was one of his weak spots. Slamming the door shut, he pushed me up against the door and attacked my neck and check.

He ripped open my shirt and dipped his head to suck my breasts. He licked my nipples through the lacy fabric and I arched my back in pleasure.

He ground his jean clad erection against my pussy and I moaned out aloud. I sounded just like hooker slash porn star and I didn't even care. His hands were all over me and I reached for his shirt, then stopped.

He was kissing my chest and I leaned my head to side as I saw a person sitting on our sofa with a horrified look of her face.

I pulled away and gasped.

''Aunt Esme.'' I grabbed Edward and spun him around. He stood up straight and pulled me behind him. Giving me his shirt to put on, I cursed a storm in my head. Of all the fucking days, she had to pick the day when we were going to fuck.

Giving her the stink eye she stood up and sneered at me. She looked so out of place at our place. With her generation hand me down expensive as fuck mother of pearl necklace and big as fucking golf ball diamond ring.

I felt for my ring and slipped that fucker into my jeans and waited for to speak. Edward looked behind him and straight into my eyes. His green eyes pleaded with mine and then he rolled them at the sound of his mother's annoying voice.

''I'v seen you two are quite close.'' She smiled. But her smile was evil as the devil himself. ''I'm so happy for you two.'' she gushed.

''Mom what are you doing here.'' Edward snapped. He was in a real grouchy mood. He was horny as fuck plus the last time he ate was lunch time and he was really cranky when he didn't sleep, he hadn't been sleeping for the past few days.

He kept waking up covered in sweat, he would jump off the bed and go check the windows and doors to make sure they were securely locked. He would even sleep with a baseball bat under the bed.

''Cant I come visit my only son?'' she crooned. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forhead which he had to bend down in order for her to reach. He shot me a knowing look and rolled his eyes.

''So what do you want?'' he asked. ''Belle can you start a pot fresh coffee babe.'' He shot me his sweet smile and my breath was knocked out of me. He was so handsome. I loved him so much.

I made my way into the kitchen, but was actually kind of bummed out because I wanted hear what Edward and his mother was talking about. So I busied myself with the coffee and one round of Candy crush on Edward's phone.

He doesn't even know I play it on his phone. When the coffee was finished I poured them into cups and took it to her Royal Bitchiness. I rolled my eyes when she wiped the rim of the cup with a napkin.

What the fuck did she think I couldn't clean. Because I know for one she didn't lift a damn finger, she had her maids aka slaves to do her cleaning for her. I grimaced as she shot me a evil eye look, she forced a smile when she talked to me and kept avoiding looking towards my direction. She addressed me like if I was some piece of furniture or dust in the wind.

''So Bella,'' she asked as she fiddled into her bag. ''You enjoying school.''

''Yes ma'am.'' My parents raised the right way so I addressed her in a respectful way. ''Its very insightful. I hope things are good with you.'' there I managed to be polite and respectful.

''Its wonderful, but you and Edward are so cute together.'' she gushed. ''Oh Edward, I'm sort of hungry dear. Can you go get us something eat from across the street. Bella and I would be fine, give some time to have a little girl talk.'' She smiled a wicked smile and crooned once more. ''Please darling.''He nodded. He went to get a clean shirt and I followed him up to our room.

I sat on the bed and watched his every move. Tears stung my eye. ''Babeeee.'' I whined. I hugged him and looked up into his face. He made a face and looked away. ''Take me with you.' Don't leave me with your mom.''

''Belle.'' he closed his eyes as I made my puppy dog face. ''Don't give me that look. You know I cant say no to that look.'' he untangled my arms around his waist and he pecked my lips and dragged me down stairs.

''Fine but get me the biggest cookie the bakery has okay.'' I stomped my feet like a child and shot another sad look. He grinned and kissed me once more leaving me breathless.

When Edward left, Esme looked at me and then smiled evilly, I didn't like the look she was giving. She was creeping me the fuck out. ''So Bella, how do you feel about my son.''

''Edward, he is an amazing man.'' I responded.

''Ok,'' she responded and then fiddled with her diamond ring. ''Lovely ring isn't it?'' She admired it. It was nice but too big and gaudy. It wasn't like my ring. Sure it didn't cost an arm and a leg but it meant something to me. We were both drunk as fuck but managed to pick something out that was tasteful and it suited us perfectly. ''I always knew you two would be together, but Bella dear, Edward has always loved Tanya.''

I sucked in a breath. ''No you're wrong.'' I raised my voice at her.

She laughed dryly and wanted to strangle her. ''What don't tell me you think he loves you.'' She rose from her seat and then pulled me up as well. ''Oh Bella Bella Bella, you stupid naïve girl, You are just a plaything. Edward will always love Tanya, they're getting married in the fall.''

Bitch say what. I was married to Edward and he was my husband and will remain my husband till death do us part.

''You will never be good enough for him, you poor trashy slut. I hate you and I hate your poor as fuck family.'' She began stalking me, and I stepped back. I didn't want to answer her because she was Edward's mom. ''So if you think you can dig your ten dollar nails into Edward's money you better think again because I will get rid of you nasty slut.''

My eyes welled up and I hastily wiped them away. I wont allow her to make me cry, because she had no right to say those things to me. ''I pity you Esme.'' I replied.

''Pity.'' she scoffed. ''Can you afford to give some one pity.'' She threw my financial status in my face.

''You cant hurt me. I pity you because you would never know what a wonderful man Edward is, you would never know what a joy he is to the world. I thank God everyday that he is in my life. I love him more and more every day.'' I wiped my eyes and then continued. '' Edward a selfless man with a heart of gold and I pity you don't even know the son that God blessed you with, you are a failure as a mother.''

''You vile little girl. This relationship with Edward will end immediately and you will leave my son alone you trashy good for nothing slut. Do you think hat you can use your pussy to get what you want from him.'' She retorted and then she jumped as Edward strode into the living room, he flung the bags of food on the table and then gathered me in his arms.

He was livid and was breathing erratically.'' Esme!'' he shouted.'' He had never called her by her first name before. ''What is wrong with you?'' he shot her a dirty look and hugged me tighter. ''I hate Tanya. I fucking loathe the day I met her.'' He stopped and then put his hand down my jean pocket and held out my ring slipping it on my finger and I saw he was wearing his. ''Bella has done nothing wrong. Yet you always say the most vile things about her.''

''She is a slut and will bring you shame.'' Esme spat. ''She will destroy you my son.''

''Shut up,'' he roared. ''Shut the fuck up you evil monster. If you cannot respect my wife or my home, you need to get the fuck out.''

Her face was priceless, she looked as if she had been stung by ten thousand bees and then pricked with hot needles. ''Lies,'' SHE LAUGHED. ''yOU DIDNT MARRY THIS SLUT.''

''Don't you dare call her my wife a slut.'' Edward hugged me and then opened a drawer and flung a copy of our marriage certificate in her face. She quickly scanned the paper and tore it up. ''That was just a copy you old crazy bat.'' He retorted. ''Get out and don't ever fucking come back.''

''You will regret this.''' she threatened as she left.

Edward took his arms once more and scanned my face and ran his hands all over my body. ''Are you okay my love.'' he asked.

''I'm fine, as long as you're here. I will be fine.'' I buried my head into his chest inhaling his delicious scent. ''We're screwed now.'' I sighed. ''She is gonna tell everybody babe.''

''I know.'' he ran his hands through his hair. ''We will deal with it when that time comes. I'm not going anywhere.'' he kissed me and then his eyes darkened. ''Where were we.'' he lunged for my neck and playfully tickled my neck. I laughed as he carried me off to bed.

* * *

Esme is one evil bitch... she cockblocked Bella.

read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 16**

**Edward**

So my mom showed up and royally fucked things up for me, I didn't get anywhere closer with Bella because her mind was all over the place and i wanted to pull my fucking hair out because my wife actually believed that she was not good enough for me.

To say things were hectic around the apartment was down play, Bella reverted into herself and kept herself to herself. She did everything cook, clean, wash and manged to get to classes and but she didn't smile or even wear her wedding band. It was like she believed my mother. Esme of all people.

I watched my phone light up for the 20th time for the morning, my dad had called numerous times, as well as Bella's parents. I didn't answer. I just let it ring. I could vaguely hear Bella argue with her parents in the next room.

Was I scared, hell fucking yes. They warned us. Don't fuck up.

Bella came out of the room with a sad smile and handed me the phone. ''My mom and dad want to talk you.'' she was tired and drained. We were nearing exams and she was pulling all nighters studying plus doing extra cred work.

I took the phone and geared up for what would be a difficult phone call. ''Hello.'' I inwardly cringed. Bella turned her back at her back began dinner. ''Yes sir, uh huh..no ma'am.. I do love her. Yes sir I promise. Yes ma'am i mean mom. You'll see us for Christmas dad.''

I was not expecting this at all. What the fuck, they were thrilled and they were in support of our wedding and if it made us happy they were happy. ''Yes sir, I mean dad, I'm here. No, no pregnancies. Yet.'' Bella spun around with a shock expression on her face. ''Uhh dad could you repeat that, I'm putting you guys on speaker.''

I pressed the speaker button and Charlie's voice came through with the happy squealing of Rene. ''Bella.''

''Yeah dad.'' she was sceptical and sat next to me. I could hear her heart beat from where i was. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. It always seemed to clam her down whenever she was stressed.

''I gotta say kiddo, you shocked us but your mom and I, we're happy for you and Edward. Now I got me three sons Rene.'' He laughed.

Rene giggled, ''What your dad is trying to say baby girl. We've always known that you two were special and we support you 100 percent, marriage isn't easy but it is a beautiful journey once shared with the person you love.''

''You two remind us of me and Rene when we were younger, we were always arguing. We still argue but we love each other.'' Charlie laughed .''Don't make me a grandpa just yet. I'm still young you know.''

''Are you guys for real.'' Bella asked.

''Hell no, we gonna cut you off and write you off the will.'' Bella's dad retorted and let out a laugh. ''We're really backing you two up because Ed, my son your parents are beastly, your mom especially. Do me a favour kid, answer your dad calls.''

''Dad you don't have a will.'' Bella's rolled her eyes.

''Sir, I mean dad, I'l call him, and thank you for supporting us. It means a lot.'' I finally managed to say.

Bella's parents were the best. ''Okay kids, we'll talk later,.'' Bella's mom said and then ended the call.

I looked at my wife and she had the biggest smile on her face. ''Oh my god, my parents rock.'' She launched herself into my arms and began kissing me. Her hands reached for my belt buckle and I pulled away looking into her eyes. ''I'm sure.'' she whispered and kissed me again, this time i sat up gathering her in my arms and made my way to the bedroom. She was already wearing next to nothing.

She quickly shed her clothes and lay back on the bed. Biting her lips and looking at my body, my cock was pressed against the tight fabric of my boxers and she gently stroked me and i let out a hiss. Licking her lips she pulled my boxers down and licked my cock from the base to the head.

''Fuck Bella.'' I cursed. I looked down and saw that she gently gently kissed the head and then opened her mouth and took me all the way in, trying not to gag. I was so fucking hard as she bobbed her head up and down, she didn't need to do this. ''Belle babe you don't need to do this. I'm already worked up for you. Years of pent up tension.''

I pushed her down and she pouted, i spread her legs and licked her slit, she was so wet. ''Is this for me?'' i asked and blew my hot breath against her clit and she whimpered.

''Edward please.'' she begged. ''Don't tease me. I need you.'' Ignoring her pleads I flicked my tongue rapidly over her clit and she moaned out loud. ''Oh fuck don't stop,'' I smirked and then added one finger into her pussy and slowly pumped and curled my fingers, ''Edward,'' she moaned again. ''Fuck yes baby right there.'' Her back arched off the bed as my fingers found her gspot, opening her legs wider, i lined up my aching cock and gently pushed into her while kissing her.

She moaned as she wrapped she legs around my waist. Bracing myself on my elbows I went slow and deep, all while kissing her face and lips and her neck. I bent my head towards her nipples sucked and licked, leaving love bites all over her neck and chest. Being inside her was like heaven. I tried my best not to come, i recited the alphabet backwards trying to hold off.

''Fuck Bella, you're so wet.'' I cussed and pumped harder and deeper.

''Only for you baby, I love you. Fuck yes.'' she moaned, Her walls began clamping around my cock. ''Faster baby.'' She held on to me, i didn't want this to be a fast fuck, she was close, i angled her body pushed my cock in deeper hitting her gspot while I kissed the side of her neck. ''Edward, fuck, I'm coming.'' She screamed as she came holding on to me, chanting her love for me.

''I'm coming baby.'' I sank my cock deeper inside her pussy and came inside her. Easing out of her, I slumped to the side and kissed her forehead. I reached towards the dresser and took a baby wipe and cleaned her.

''I love you Edward.'' She said as I finished cleaning her.

''I love you too baby.'' I replied and she snuggled against me. Her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

''Good morning gorgeous.'' I said to my wife as I made my way into the kitchen. She jumped and shot me the stink eyes.

''Gosh, Edward, don't sneak up on me like that.'' She griped and then turned the stove off. ''You're a troll.'' she muttered. ''Frightening the shit out of me. Make some noise next time you come in the room. Oh my god.'' She bitched. She began dishing out food and i stood behind her, ignoring her monologue about zombies and ghosts. She was wearing one my tee shirts and i just knew she had no panties on.

I circled my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, slipping my tongue out and licking her sweet spot. ''I'm telling you don't creep up on me... hmmm that feels nice.'' She pushed her ass into my hard on and moaned as I began pinching her nipples and grazing my hands at her pussy. But never touching clit. I bent her over the counter and rubbed my cock up and down her wet slit.

''Fuck you're wet already.'' setting her on the counter, ''Spread those legs baby. Let me see that pretty pussy.'' her legs opened and I gently sucked on her clit causing her buck hips for more.

''Fuck Edward.'' She moaned and I quickly pushed my cock inside her going at a face pace. ''Oh my god baby, your cock...oh fuck yes. Harder.'' I quickened my paced bent her over more.

''Touch that clit for me baby, rub your clit and come with me.'' I whispered and licked the shell of her ear. Her fingers found her clit and she moaned as the sensations took her over. ''Im coming baby. Come with me.'' i bit down on her shoulder.

''Fuck Edward, i;m coming. so fucking good baby. '' I quickened my pace and came inside her.

I gently eased my self out of her and then she spun around licking her lips and then she dropped to her knees and took my cock into her mouth.

''Oh fuck yes baby.''

Being married had it perks.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward loved sex, and he got me hooked on it. We fucked everywhere. The kitchen, the bathroom, the living room sofa and floor, the spare bedroom, We were like fucking jack rabbits.

Fucking all over the place.

My parents were thrilled with us being married and they accepted us. Turns out Emmett being the clown that he is, he blurted the whole thing out two days after we had told him. My parents already knew that we were married and said that it was our business whether we told anyone or not.

Edward's mom was brutal and I had no idea why she hated me. Carlisle was surprisingly okay about it. Edward called his dad and they had one of the lonegest phone call ever. Eventually Carlisle flew over to us and he sat us down to explain Esme's hatred for us.

''Bella, I'm glad my son has picked a bright and intelligent young woman to be his wife.'' His blue eyes twinkled, ''I'm not the best at this but you have my blessing. What I'm going to tell you stays between the three us.''

''Dad is something wrong?'' bless his heart, my sensitive husband. He was so caring and kind and lovable. I kissed his hand and he smiled at me.

''Oh nothing is wrong, Edward your mother and I getting a divorce. I've recently learned why she hates the Swans. I can't hold up to our marriage anymore. I;m tired of fighting and bickering and her practically treating me like her lapdog.''

''Dad, I know you guys were kind of hitting a bad patch, I'm sorry.'' Edward hugged his father.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then opened his mouth to say something. ''This is very difficult for me to say. Bella, but Esme's family were bankers long time ago and the Swans were in desperate need of money. Esme just happened to be in the bank the same day your grandfather went to get a loan and when she met your father, she fell head over heels in love with him. But he was with your mom, they had now become a couple. So Esme couldn't take the rejection because she was a spoiled brat usually got what she wanted.''

''That's weird.'' Edward said. ''Mom loving somebody.''

His father shot him a look and he grinned sheepishly. ''Anyway Esme told her father to seize everything that Bella's grandfather owned. It was like she was blackmailing Charlie to leave your mother. One day she said if he married her he would be the luckiest guy in the world and he refused her. He said he had his luck and that was your mom. She cursed him saying that they would be poor for all their life and someday he would pay for rejecting her.''

''So that's why she hates us.'' I said in a quiet voice.

''She hates your father, when she sees you she only see's rejection.'' Carlisle explained. ''She doesn't hate poor people. She is jealous of your mother, she still loves your father.''

''So how did you end up getting married.'' Edward asked his father.

''Well arranged marriage, but that is a story for another time son.'' He sighed heavily. ''It was a usual thing back then.'' He stood up to go. ''I want to stay longer, I miss you very much Edward. Please be careful and use this.'' He handed Edward a black Amex card. ''This is your trust fund money that my father had put away for you and your sister. You can only use it once married and well you're married now and you can use it.''

''I already have the other, credit card.'' Edward was reluctant.

''Your mother cancelled all of your cards, but don't worry I am here for you, and she doesn't know about this card.'' We walked him out and he hugged us both, embracing us in his arms and then he turned to me. ''I'm so blessed to call you my daughter. I already consider you one.''

With those words he left our house and we looked at each other. ''Edward do you think your mom will try to break us up?''

''Yes.'' he pulled me in his arms, kissing me, ensuring me that he would never leave. ''You and I are a forever thing. I want to grow old with you and bicker with you about my sugar intake and watch our grandkids play together. My mom will not break us up.''

I believed him but just how far would she go.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned...that's definitely Esme... lol...


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 17**

**THIRD PERSON**

Carlisle Cullen sighed as he finally made it on his bed, he slumped over and ripped his tie out, he had finally had enough of his over bearing wife. He was merely a pawn in her evil wicked scheme to get back at her the Swans. She didn't even love him. She didn't possess a maternal bone in her body. Scowling he heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor and saw this his abominable wife was back from her shopping spree.

She sat gracefully on the bed and dug her nails into his legs. ''You bastard, how dare you serve me with divorce papers.'' She hissed and flung an envelope on the bed where it bounced off a pillow and slid to the floor.

Carlisle raised one eye brow at her. ''I may be a bastard Esme, but you are bitch, you have destroyed my life, all my good years. I've had enough, I stood by watching you be a cunt all these years to me because of children.''

''How dare you call me a bitch and a cunt.'' she slapped him and he caught her hand and flung her across the room.

''You decietfull vile woman, you tricked my father into thinking that you were in love with me. I agreed to marry you and I did, I stood by my vows and then you just did whatever the fuck you felt like doing.''

''Carlisle.'' She opened her mouth to speak and he slapped her.

''Shut the hell up Esme.'' He growled and paced the room. ''For once in this marriage I will talk and you will sit down and listen.'' he was one to never hit a woman but he had enough and his patience was wearing thin. ''You will sign those divorce papers and leave my daughter and my son and his wife alone. You will take Alice with you and never return.''

''Alice is your daughter.'' She pleaded.

''Cut the fucking bullshit you cheating slut. Did you not think I would know that Alice isn't my daughter. I had a vasectomy two months after the twins were born.'' Carlisle spat at his wife.

''You hid that from me.'' she countered back. She scrambled up and tried to stop him as he pulled out a set of suitcases that were already packed with Esme's clothes. ''You're throwing me out.''

''Yes but its for the best.'' He spoke softly with tears in his eyes. ''Please just go.''

Esme scrambled up and grabbed her things off the vanity and then stuffed them into her oversized handbag, she proceeded to Alice's room and then woke the sleeping girl up. ''Alice, wake up. Pack your things.'' the confused girl woke up and did as her mother told. She saw the handprint on her mothers face and her usually flawless make up was smeared, her mascara run and her lipstick was all over the place.

''Mom whats wrong?'' she whispered as she packed. ''Is daddy coming with us.''

''That hatefull man is not your father. Now shut up and fucking pack.'' Esme hissed and then grabbed her things and pushed the girl into her car, where they drove off leaving a haunted Carlisle staring at the driveway.

* * *

Edward

It was a two months after when my dad called me saying he made my mom move out and to top it off Alice wasn't his child. I felt like my life was real live soap opera well according to Bella, she said we could have our own tv reality series just like those bit butt hoes. I was lugging all of our suitcases in the car because it was thanksgiving weekend and we were going home for the weekend.

I couldn't wait to see Rosalie, it was like I was like stifled without having her near me. I guess it had to do with how we were twins. Sighing I looked at Bella who already had her pillow and her bag of snacks. She beamed at me and as I pecked her on the lips.

''Ewww there are humans present in the car you know.'' James countered.

Yeah he kind of grew on me, plus he kept me entertained with is nonsense ramblings and gossip.

''Bells, you got everything you need right.'' I asked and she nodded. I gave her look that said double check again and she rolled her eyes at me.

''Gosh troll calm down.'' She retorted.

''Haha shut your face fish girl.''

''Whatever.'' she retorted again.

It was just like old times, riling her up and then she would get all pouty and sulky. ''Hahaaaa, seriously you got everything.''

''Yes daddy.'' she huffed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. ''Lets go already smurfie.''

''Keep your sexy tits on babe.'' I rolled my eyes and pinched on the side of her boob. ''I'm driving.''

It was like one hour in the drive when Bella realized she forgot her inhaler and tampons. I rolled my eyes at her. I already packed a spear one for her and she also forgot her toothbrush. James and Bella were chatting and chatting about everything they could to annoy me. I swear if I listened to their talking anymore I would grow a vagina. Then they began singing those god awful Taylor Swift songs.

How many guys did she date and why were all her songs were about men.

Now they singing along to her dumb song called 22, what the hell. Bella sang off key and James he sounded like a drowning cat. My ears were ringing with the blood that were flowing out of them. I switched James' Ipod with mines and stopped the car. I spun in my seat and sighed heavily.

''I love you two to death, but you two do not have a musical bone in your body. I think the two of you sound like a pair of drowning cats.'' I said.

''Well excuse my sexy self for trying to liven up the place. its boring as nun's cunt up in here.'' James said and then began playing with the ends of Bella's hair. ''Oohh child your hair is so pretty.''

''Yeah excuse us for trying to liven up the place, not everybody can sing like you, Mr perfect.'' Bella griped at me.

''What!'' James shouted. ''Thundercock can sing.''

''Uh huh.'' Bella smirked evilly. ''Real good too, he can do all those high pitched notes. He sings in the shower, a lot and he sings real hard core stuff now those teeny bopper songs.''

''Babe, don't tell him that.'' I put my hand over her mouth and she licked my palm. ''Ewwwww.''

''You don't say eww when I lick your cock.'' She replied.

''Right on sister.'' James high fived her. ''Sing for us Edward.'' James begged.

''Please Eddie.'' Bella pouted. I looked away from her avoiing her eyes and lips.

''No.''

''Please baby.'' she whined and did her evil Bella pout. ''Please.'' And like the bitch I was I caved.

''Alright, but you shut up and don't make a sound okay.''

They nodded and made the zipping line over their lips. I rolled my eyes and began scrolling through my ipod looking for something to suitable for the drive. I settled on a Bruno Mars song, ''Just the way you are.'' I winked at Bella and started with the song and began singing. James mouth hung open the entire time and he didn't blink.

The song came to an end and James whistled. ''Eddie your name is now gonna be thunder voice, because damn you were on fire.''

''Thanks James.'' I said and he high fived me.

''Sing another one Edward.'' Bella whispered quietly. Her feet were up on the dashboard and she cuddled her pillow. So I sang along to Jason Mraz song called I'm Yours.

So the rest of the journey continued. With me singing and these two being quiet and whispering their opinions. When we finally reached Bella's house, my sister ran out and didn't even give me a chance to come out the car. She plopped on to me and hugged the shit out of me. While James and Bella was standing there gawking at my sister.

''Rose...oxygen...'' I sputtered out.

''Oh sorry. I missed you good for nothing cunt.'' She slapped me hard. I rolled my eyes and shook my eyes. Ladies and gentleman my sister the sensitive one I thought sarcastically.

Then she hugged Bella and they cried like two babies. So I handed them a Hermes kerchief to wipe their eyes, while they cried. They blew their noses on it and messed up an expensive as fuck hand tailored hand kerchief with runny snot. James stood on the side as he wiped his eyes.

''What you crying about you pussy.'' I nudged him in the back and he glared at me. After those two melodramatic ladies were done crying and snooting up my kerchief they handed it back to me. I stepped back with my hands raised up. ''Oh no babe you can keep that.'' Bella rolled her eyes and stuffed in it her purse and we went inside the house.

The house was errily quiet and but then we heard the shuffing of feet and Emmett naked form came down the stairs. ''Oh shit.'' he made a vain attempt to cover himself. Bella screamed and began rubbing her eyes and well James he licked his lips and began fanning himself. I whipped my phone out and snapped a picture of that unlucky fucker because he was in a pair of thongs.

''Edward you better delete that.'' He begged as he chased me around the sofa.

''Haha no.'' I ran around and around. The poor fucker had obviously been sampling too many desserts because he couldn't keep up with me. He lay flat on the floor and then Jasper came in and rolled his eyes at Emmett.

''Aww hell naawww, I left a dorm full of horny chicks for this.'' he griped as he walked in. He jumped on Emmett and began slapping his cheeks and then they began wrestling on the floor. ''Don't get your nuts on me.'' He yelled at Emmett.

''Is it always like this at your house.'' James ask Bella.

''Uhuh.'' she whispered. ''Its great to be home.'' She snuggled into my arms and kissed my chest. I held her tightly.

Renee walked in with flour on her hands and face and then gave us each a kiss including James. ''Nice to meet you honey.'' Renee said in her mom voice.

''Nice to meet you ma'am'' James said.

Since when could he talk so formally with out cussing. Brown nosing little shit. We all sat on the floor catching up, with Emmett and Rosalie cuddled together Jasper close to the radio and James on the sofa. Me and Bella cuddled up in a corner and our siblings looked at us like we had three heads or something.

''What the fuck are you looking at?'' Bella griped. ''We don't have cooties you know.'' she spat and giggled.

It was hard for them to see us being all lovey dovey as a couple because they weren't used to it. ''Are they always like this?'' Jasper asked.

''Yeah them two always running off to kissing or fucking.''

''TMI James.'' They all shouted.

''Well you're naming your first kid after me right.'' Jasper asked. He winked at me, I knew fully well what he was talking about. I nodded at him and then we all washed up for dinner and finally Charlie came home. He hugged us each and even welcomed James.

''Your in laws are so nice Edward.'' he gushed and then began helping Renee in the kitchen.

Dinner was great, we laughed a lot, Emmet told us how he set fire to kitchen in his school because he fell asleep after eating, Jasper said he was locked out of his dorm room in his towel. Rosalie said she squeezed a guys balls so hard that he ended up in the hospital. That's my sister, I beamed and hugged her.

She gave me a sad look, she was missing Alice and our father. I hugged her and kissed her head letting her know that I would never leave her.

* * *

sorry for updating so late. like I said I have a four year old and she is a handful.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 18**

Bella

Finally we made it to bed after that long day, Edward lay on his back and I snuggled to his side with my head wegded on his shoulders and my leg thrown over his waist. It was freezing and I tried to make myself as small as possible to absorb his warmth. Knowing what I wanted he draped his arm over me and pulled the blanket higher. I knew he hated sleeping with blankets, he usually slept shirtless and with the ac on full blast.

It was torture for me because I loved the warmth while he loved the cold. Cuddling closer I kissed his chest and I heard him sigh. He was awfully quiet during dinner and he kept running his hand on his hair and inching his nose. Something was bothering him. ''Babe.'' I whispered in the dark. There were no sounds as my parents and everyone had already went to bed, we had a busy weekend ahead of us.

''Hmmm.'' he shifted a little and opened his eyes. ''I'm awake, do you need something.'' he asked. His brilliant green eyes shone in the darkness as he looked at me. I blushed and reached over and kissed his lips.

''I love you.'' I whispered against his lips.

''Really, you love ugly me. I'm a troll you know.'' he whispered back with a smirk on his face.

''Yes I know that's why I love you.'' I retorted and rolled my eyes he chuckled quietly and pulled my body closer into his chest and hugged me tighter. We got quiet and his eyes closed back again. ''Edward is everything okay.''

His eyes remained closed but his features scrunched up. ''I'm worried about Alice and what if my mom does something rational and hurts you. You're the most important person in my life Belle. It would kill me if she hurt you. Its been bugging me for days.''

I sighed, I knew he was stressing about something. ''And anything else.'' I asked just to give him an opertunity to vent about anything.

He got quiet and then licked his lips. ''Belle law isn't working out for me. I want to switch to medicine.'' What he said hit me like a ton of bricks. Would that mean he would leave me. Would he go away to another school.

He rolled over me and trapped my lips in a heated kiss. ''Stop thinking so hard. I'll enroll right here wit you. We just wont be in the same classes. You know how badly I wanted this.'' He whispered against my lips.

''Edward if this is what makes you happy and if that's what you want I wont stand in your way.'' I said and then smiled and kissed me again.

''You're the best.'' he whispered against my lips. ''I love you.'' his hand inched up my thigh and as he kissed the sweet spot behind my ear. I moaned as his hand made contact with my inner thighs. His fingers slipped through the flimsy thongs and he circled my clit. I was already wet for him from his chaste kisses, he silenced my cries with his mouth as he kissed me. His touch was like a flame leaving my skin hot and my body aching for him.

''That feels good baby.'' I whispered and he slipped a finger in me and my back arched off the bed. ''Fuck Edward.'' I whispered in the cold darkness of my room. ''Stop teasing me.'' I reached for boxers and quickly pumped his cock. He breathed heavily and then thrust his hard cock into my pussy. Going slow and deep. My ankles locked around his waist. He kissed my face and lips. He felt so good, his cock was so hard and thick. I felt complete as he drove his cock in and out of my pussy.

With his head on my shoulder, he kept sucking and biting the sensitive skin. He quickened his pace as my breath grew frantic. ''Cum for me baby.'' My walls clamped around his cock, I felt my orgasm hit me hard and fast. My body felt alive. ''I'm cumming.'' I whispered and he kissed me roughly as he thrust his cock faster and deeper before releasing inside me.

His breath slowed and he gently eased out of me. ''I love you Bella Cullen.'' he whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Edward was already gone with Rosalie to see their father and spend some time with each other. I felt the door open and the bed sink, I looked and saw my mother putting her feet up and handing me a cup of hot tea.

''Good morning.'' She smiled at me. She was so beautiful and I wished I could look like her.

''Hummmppp whats so good about it.'' I griped. I hate mornings and waking up with out Edward sucked donkey balls.

''Arent you a ray of sunshine in the morning.'' She pushed my shoulder. She gave me a knowing look. ''Sooooo.''

''Mom you're creeping me out with that stalker smile.'' I said. ''Whats with you.''

''I was wondering, you know... does Edward treat you right.'' she asked. I blushed because he was the best. He treated me like a princess and always made sure I was happy.

''He is a good husband mom, the best.'' I fiddled with my ring and turned my hand to get a good look at it.

''Its beautiful.'' She took a sip of her coffee. ''So you guys using protection right.'' She asked.

''Mom, oh my god. Look at the time.'' I pushed her off the bed and ran into the shower. She laughed like a donkey as she made her way over to the kitchen. She was horrible harassing me about my sex life. I showered quickly and made my way downstairs. I grabbed some breakfast and began helping my mom with the turkey and the side dishes where we worked into a comfortable silence for a few hours.

As we were chopping up the carrots for the glazed carrots, Edward walked in with Rosalie and his dad and Alice. I dropped my knife and ran towards him. I lept into his arms and planted a kiss on to his lips.

''Missed me.'' he smirked and pinched me. I hugged his dad and squeezed Alice into my arms.

''Hey ya tiny.'' she rolled her eyes at the name I called her.

''Bella, its great to see you.'' Carlisle said after I hugged him.

Edward looked at me and winked. He was in a much better mood than yesterday and he was back to his annoying self. ''Hey fish girl, burn any turkeys yet.''

''Oh my god Edward that was one time and I was 13.'' he was referring to when my mom and dad left me to watch the turkey as they went to the grocery with tweedle Emmett and Tweedle Jasper. I thought that the turkey wasn't cooking fast enough so I set the oven on high and the damn thing caught fire and the set off the fire alarms and the fire brigade ended up coming to our house. Edward never let me forget it and he called me fire starter for months.

''Take it easy Smella, maybe you should let the pros do the cooking.'' He teased and gave me crooked smile.

''Shut up Edward, you cant even cook.'' I countered back.

''Har har but I have never burnt the kitchen down.'' He retorted and flicked my ear.

''You're such a troll.'' I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Hahhaaa.'' he laughed.

''You always look like a hyena when you laugh.'' I riled him up.

''He looked at me.'' and licked him lips. ''Firestarter.''

''Dadddddddddddddddd Edward called me firestarter again.'' I whined. I heard my dad laugh and he rolled his eyes.

''Edward.'' he said in a mock gruff voice. ''Go easy on your wife eh.'' My dad mustache twitched as he laughed. Everyone laughed at me. I shot my dad my demon pout. ''Oh no honey that look doesn't work with me anymore.''

Edward came over and hugged me. ''I'm sorry.'' he kissed my forehead. I turned into his arms and then he sniffed. ''Oh my god, Something's burning.''

Oh for the love of God. I would never live down this.

* * *

Hey guys just wanna take a moment to say thank you to all the favs and alerts and reads and just a big thank you in general.

Just a little family bonding and next we have Edward and his changing major. Its about to get bumpy.

I know I have spelling and grammar mistakes. so sorry for that.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 19**

Edward

Now my little fire starter had actually burnt desert and now here we were at the store currently bickering about which ice cream to get as well cheesecake and also some cookies. You see the thing was Bella could cook but baking was not her thing. She usually thought that the higher the oven the quicker the food would cook.

It was Bella logic and I really didn't understand it. I rolled my eyes as she decided go through all the other isles in the grocery.

''You know we just came to get desert right.'' I asked her as I pushed the cart behind her. I didn't really know how to do the grocery shopping. Bella does that back home. I just hand over the cash and she does the shopping.

''I know that sweet heart,'' she picked up a tub of Betty Crocker chocolate frosting and a jar of Nutella. ''Do you want any of these?'' she had a knowing smirk. ''I know you wake up in the middle of night and eat from the jar. I don't know how it is that you're not fat.'' she complained and dropped the two jars in the cart.

I had a thing for chocolate. Our fridge back at home looked like Cadbury threw up because I bought tons and tons of chocolate. After a round of sex and Bella was usally asleep I would creep down into the kitchen and eat straight from the frigde.

''I had no idea you knew that.'' I replied. Looking at the floor in shame because she caught me red handed.

''I didn't you know you had a thing for chocolate until I came to live with you.'' she replied.

''How could you not. When you and rose used to have your sleep overs I stole all your candy. All the chocolate bars.'' I confessed.

''Oh my God you little thief.'' she smirked at me. ''I thought you did it because you hated me or something.''

''Hell no, I loved picking a fight with you. Do you not feel the air around us when we fight.'' I replied and fought the urge to open a jar of Nutella and eat it.

''Don't even think about it mister.'' She warned. ''You can eat it when we're in the car.'' Was she the best wife or what. I pulled her into my arms and brought my mouth down on hers and moaned into her mouth. ''Edward.'' she pulled away from me. ''What if somebody sees.''

''Who cares.'' I replied and kissed her again and then we made our way to cash.

* * *

Thanksgiving was now over and it was time for us to get a move on. We were hugged and kissed and promised to be good.

Aunt Renee cried as we piled into the car and drove off. I was glad to be getting home because the noise was deafening and i came to love the peace in our apartment.

As much as I loved Bella's family I wanted to get back and change my major. I've always wanted to be a doctor. I have memories of me as a child dreaming about myself in a lab coat and helping sick people. I have memories of me pretending to be a doctor and doctoring Rosalie up. It was hard to leave her again, she kept

''Ed what happened when you went home.'' Bella asked me and I drew in a deep breath.

''Babe, I really don't wanna talk about it okay. Lets just say Alice found out that dad is not her biological father and mom had been lieing to her all these years. She called dad begging to come home. So he went for her. And well mom was livid. She threatened to make us pay.''

''Us as in.'' she squeaked. She came near me. ''You and I right.''

I just looked at her and nodded. She didn't say anything but proceeded to pack her stuff and load them in the car.

After dropping James off at the dorm, Bella and I went home and went straight to bed. Not even bothering to change. She just snuggled up to my side and went straight to sleep. I was too tired to even take my shoes off and I quickly drifted off after her.

* * *

We were so busy that it was three days before Christmas and I didn't even know. What the fuck? Where the time go. Had we been married just over three months. Felt like forever. Our first semester was over and now the heavy work would pour in.

Would we have time for each other. Since we came back we barely saw each other. She had morning classes while I had evening and night classes. Only time we saw each other when we came home to change and eat and study and sleep.

How could I not notice that we were about to spend our first Christmas together as husband and wife. I wanted it to be special and I wanted to get her something form the heart. I rolled my eyes as she came in through the door, with tears in her eyes and her hair and make up and all over the place. I dropped my book and rushed to her side.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.''

She ignored me and pushed past me and into her room. which was odd because we slept together. Her room had been changed into a guest room for whenever James or anybody stayed over.

I was confused did I miss something here. What it that time again. It couldn't be, we had sex this morning. I could hear her muted foot steps through the door and her soft cries, as she rummaged around.

''Bella.'' I knocked. ''Whats wrong now?''

''I said nothing.'' she retorted. ''Go away and leave me alone.''

I knew fully well when she talked like that usually meant she was really pissed off. It was so unfair to me because I was her husband and she could talk ot me about anything. ''Fish girl.'' I knocked. She didn't respond. ''Smella.'' again she didn't respond. ''Fish head.'' again she didn't answer. Now I knew something was really bothering her because anything time I called her fish head she would come barging our of her room yelling at me.

But this time she didn't, so what the fuck was up with her. Rolling my eyes, a habit that I picked up from her, I went into our room retrieved one of her bobby pins and stuck it in the key hole and opened the door. I barged in and saw her clutching her pillow and crying. She stood up and faced me.

''You're leaving me?'' she stated. She looked at me with unshed tears.

''What where did you get that idea?'' I tired to reach out for her and she pulled away. Look like my drama queen was back.

''You don't pay attention to me any more, you're barely there. You tiptoe around the house. You're always running off with the hockey squad.'' She looked away and began pacing.

''Bella I admit I have been busy but you're the one wrapped up with your stupid study group, always going on and on about your study group partner said this and he did this and Simon this and Simon that. Simon was in one of her classes and he was her study group. I've met the guy and staked my claim on my woman. Letting him know that she was taken and she was my wife.

Simon liked Bella, a lot. He hung on to her every word. It was pathetic. And the thing was he kept asking her out all the time.

''That is not fair Edward. We study, there's group projects, things that count for my grade. I have to be present at every meetings.'' She huffed.

''Why the hell, did Simon think it was alright to ask you out even though you're my wife.'' I asked as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

''I don't know okay.'' She retorted. ''Get out I'm going to take a shower.''

''I've seen everything.'' I remarked.

''Whatever.''

I left her alone in the bathroom with my ears red from arguing. What the hell were we arguing about. ''Simon likes you Bella.''

''He is just a friend Troll head.'' she countered back.

''I'm telling you he likes you and wants more from you. I told you I don't like the guy. He creeps me out.'' I replied. ''Why were you crying.''

She came out fully dressed with her hands on her hips. ''Bree told every one that I married you for money and that I was poor and penniless.'' Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. I took a good look at her. She looked tired and weak. She had bags under her eyes and her lips were cracked from over biting.

''And you believed her.'' I asked as I shot her an incredulous look.

''You haven't heard the rest. She said that the two of you had been spending a lot of time together lately. She said you and her had hooked up.'' She ended her rant and was giving me a pointed look. ''I'm just hurt.''

''I cant believe you.'' I was disappointed. ''Yopu believed that slut over me.''

''Edward.'' she started off.

''Don't you trust me. I love you Bella.'' I grasped my hair and tugged it. ''I fucking love you and you're still questioning me. You don't trust me.'' I complained. ''You know what ever it don't even matter.''

''I'm sorry.'' she cried.

''Save it.'' I pushed past her and grabbed my keys, sitting in my car, I drove to the nearest bar in attempt to drink my frustrations out, leaving Bella and her trust issues at home.

Well fuck her for thinking I was not trustworthy. Damn her.

* * *

So the start of the problems... y'all thought these two would never have a lovers spat...


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 20**

Bella

I couldn't believe it, did he just walk out me? Did he leave me all alone here. This was all my fault. I pushed him away.

Tears threatened to flow from my eyes. Why the hell was I crying over a jackass. _But you love that jackass, my mind screamed at me._ Huffing and muttering under my breath. I quickly changed and texted Edward. Of course being the troll that he was, he left his cell phone at home because I heard the chime of his phone in our bedroom.

After I changed I quickly hailed a cab and made it towards campus and knocked the door of my former room. James opened and his face darkened with a sneer when he saw my blotchy and swollen eyes.

''What did the Edward do?'' He said as he ushered me in the room. It was neat and tidy with various books spread out all over. He patted the bed next to him and I sat down.

''I don't know, I don't even know what the fight was about?'' I said and then began explaining what had happened between the two of us.

''Oh you two are the most dumbest mother fuckers I have ever met. Edward is pig headed and jealous because he is scared to lose you. And you are used to Edward being at your beck and call. But Edward has his right to be jealous over Simon because let me tell you child, Edward is a man and he knows how other men think.''

''Gee thanks James, I thought you loved me.'' I said dryly as he talked. ''Why would Edward be jealous.''

''Oh you are so blind and stupid. You're lucky you're pretty you know.'' James gave me a knowing look.

''What the hell.'' I replied and threw a pillow at him. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Girlfriend you are so stupid, Simon likes you so fucking much, and you encourage him by being friendly and accepting his offers to go out.''

''We don't go out.'' I found that hard to believe because I loved Edward more than anything in the world. Why I would offer to go out with a next man? What the hell was this gay ass bitching fairy trying to say. James put his hands on his hips and began changing his shirt and sneakers.

''Come on stupid head. Lets go find Edward.'' James retorted. ''I'll explain on the way.''

''No tell me now.'' I demanded and stayed put.

''Edward thinks you're cheating with him. You always go out with Simon and the rest of the group after you have finished working.'' He pushed me out the door. And I still couldn't believe Edward was thinking about me cheating.

''But we go as a group.'' I added softly. I slowly realized why Edward didn't trust and why he was jealous. I leaded Simon on. I smiled at him, I laughed at his lame jokes. I listened to when he talked. I just thought he was lonely and needed a friend. ''Oh my god, I was so stupid to believe Bree and her lying words and now he was going to leave me and it would be all my fault.'' Who the fuck names their kid after cheese. Bree, that was a stupid name.

''Bella pay attention. We're here.'' I exited the cab and walked into the most shittiest bar I have ever seen in my life. ''Why are we here.''

''Because Edward is in here. Don't even ask, because lately Edward talks to me a lot, because you're so wrapped up in yourself that you forget about him. Did you know he is on the hockey team. He told you the minute he made the team but you know what you did? You know what I'm not saying anything else. You go in there and get your man and apologize, take him home suck his cock and give him some great sex. Give him some anal too. Because if you don't I will turn Edward gay and make you regret what a great guy you had.'' He stopped his rant and then stopped to take a breath., ''Excuse me I have to get a drink now.''

James pushed me in and left me there all alone as he made his way towards the bar. I scanned the bar and noticed his unruly mop of hair. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his head was down looking into his glass. His wedding band twinkled in the dim light over head on the ceiling, and his right hand was imbedded in his mass of dark messy hair. My heart clenched.

I was a bad wife. I reached my hand out to touch him but held back. As if he sensed I was near. He turned around with a smile and then his beautiful face darkend into the most saddest expression I have ever seen on his face.

''Isabella.'' He said dryly.

Oh no he used my full name. He had never called me Isabella. He was seriously upset.

''Edward.'' I replied, not knowing how to respond or even begin to explain to him how sorry I was, so I just did what felt natural to me. ''Edward I'm sorry.''

''Sorry huh,'' he raised one eye brow at me and then rolled his beautiful green eyes. ''I guess I am too.'' he muttered.

''Why did you think I was cheating on you?'' I sat next to him and took his cold hand in mine and rubbed it to warm it up. ''You're hands are freezing.''

''You didn't pay attention to me, when you come home you tiptoe quietly and go straight into the guest room.''

''I didn't want to disturb you, and I was giving you space to study for your pre med exams. I know you don't need any distractions.''

''But you're my wife damn it, you cant distance yourself when I need you. I wait every night in our bed for you. Don't you love me anymore Bella, what it is that Simon has that I don't have.'' He whispered the last part.

''Oh Edward.'' it broke my heart to hear him speak like that. ''You stop Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, You stop that bullshit talk right now. I LOVE YOU and you alone.''

He smiled when I called him by his full name. ''You left a name out.'' he added with a smirk. ''You forgot Troll.''

I laughed, ''Edward this not funny. Don't make me laugh at a time like this.'' I laughed and he did too. ''I'm not cheating on you with Simon, because you are the only man I have ever loved and the only man I will love.'' I ended my rant and crashed my lips against his. He gripped my hips and moaned against my lips. ''I love you baby. I'm sorry.''

''I'm sorry too.'' he pressed kissed into my neck and whispered. ''I'm sorry for accusing you. I just don't like Simon at all.''

''I understand, you are a jealous troll head.'' I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes dramatically and pressed his lips against mine again.

''Aww how cute.'' James clapped. ''Edward you're lucky or else I was gonna turn you gay.''

Edward looked me with a clueless expression. ''What in the fuck is he yapping about?''

''Don't even ask?'' I replied as I kissed him once more and hugged him. ''I'm sorry for not being attentive, I promise I will do better.''

''I promise too, this is all new to me as it is for you.'' He said. He stood up and paid his bill.

''Are you oaky to drive.'' I asked.

''Yes I'm fine, I've been drinking soda all night. ''I don't really drink much Bella.''

''You don't.'' I asked shocked when I heard what he said. He nodded and then we made our way into the car where left James with some random dude he met. Such a gay fairy. We sat in the car and he drove slowly. I reached out to mess with his radio because I knew it drove him nuts.

''Don't even think about it Smella.'' He pushed my hand away. ''You listen to those god awful radio stations that play Justin Bieber. Oh my god.'' he ranted with a smirk on his face and one eye brow raised.

I exhaled through my mouth and then scoffed at him and folded my hands across my chest making my cleavage show through the sweater I was wearing, hoping that he wouldlook and he did. I saw him gulp and little and mutter a small curse. ''Oh I didn't even know you knew what music was, since you're a troll and all living in the swamp.''

''Haha.'' he barked out a laugh ''Don't you forget Smella, you're Mrs. Troll now!'' he exclaimed and then he laughed out loud.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. He took my hand and kissed it while he drove home, humming along with the soft melody that was playing on the radio. ''I love you Edward.'' I said to him and he gave me his beautiful smile. The only smile that he had for me.

''I love you too baby, you're my forever.'' He replied and pressed another kiss in the palm of my hand. My heart jumped and leaped at his sweet words. The way he loved me was astonishing. How can someone so good love some one like me. He was too good for me.

''Stop it.'' he whispered.

''Stop what.'' I countered back.

''Stop thinking what ever it is you're thinking.'' He smiled and reached for me and kissed my lips. ''I love you and don't you ever think that you're not good enough for me.''

''Can you read my mind.'' I asked him with a small smile playing on my lips.

''I don't and I can't, I know you Belle, I know you better than I know myself.'' He said and pulled into our driveway. Dragging me out of the car, he lead me to the house and pushed me against the door as he closed it. I let out a squeal as he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. ''Let me show how good I know you.'' he said as he proceeded to undress me.

''What is it with you and doors.'' I said.

He smirked at me and then kissed me to shut me up. He made love to me slow and sweet. Showing me just how well he knew my body and how much he loved me. I clung to him as my climax hit me making my knees weak and legs feel like jello. My body felt on fire, I had goosebumps all over my skin and I was shaking badly. ''You're right.'' I whispered, ''You know me better than anyone.''

* * *

Sorry its late. Been a little busy.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS EVERYTHING, IM JUST HAVING FUN WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**SO I KNOW ITS SUPER LATE. MY SINCERE APOLOGIES, BAD NEWS WE GOT FLOODED LOST A LOT OF ELECTRONICS INCLUDING MY LAPTOP SO I COULDNT WRITE OR UPDATE. I'VE FINALLY BOUGHT A NEW LAPTOP AND WILL BE UPDATING. MY HOUSE IS STILL IN A MESS. **

**Chapter 21**

**Edward**

Christmas was a quiet affair with just me and Bella and James. James family didn't really accept him because he was gay so Belle and I invited him to our house for Christmas. We stayed up all night decorating and putting up lights and re arranging the furniture. I was bummed out, missing my sisters and my dad not mention Bella's parents and her brothers. James and I sat on the floor playing cards while Bella cooked in the kitchen. I mean she was making everything.

From turkey to ham, to roasted chicken, casserole, baked potatoes, even dessert. She was smiling and humming and even dancing in the kitchen.

''Ed you think she's been you know sipping on something with out us.'' James asked me.

''I think so.'' I replied and shuffled the deck again. Bing Crosby's voice belted out the song White Christmas in the background and made us feel nostalgic. Bella came next to me and pulled me on my feet.

''Dance with me Eddie.'' She circled her arms round me and we gently swayed to the music. ''I miss home a lot today.''

''Yeah me too baby.'' I kissed her forehead. ''Wish we can have everyone today. It would be the best Christmas ever.'' I whispered.

''Y'all gonna make me cry. Stop that now.'' James sniffled. ''You're ruining my make up.''

''Shut up James.'' we both said at the same time.

''Now aint that cute. Finishing each other's sentences and shit.'' A voice said as the front door swung opened. My head jerked up, there was only one person I knew who talked like that.

''Rosie.'' I ran towards her and hugged her and swung her around. ''You're here, how...oh my god this is awesome.'' I hugged her tight and she slapped my back.

''Eddie, oxygen is my friend.'' she choked. I let go of her and muttered a quick sorry. Then I hugged her again.

''Merry Christmas Edward.'' Bella came behind me and hugged me from behind. She kissed my back and I spun around to hold her.

''You did this.'' I kissed her lips and hugged her when she nodded her head. ''You're the best baby.''

''There's more.'' Rose said as she pried us apart. She dragged us apart and pulled us outside. ''Come on James, you're family now.'' James shot up and joined us on the cold front porch. Tears stung as I saw our family bundled together each holding presents and gift bags. ''Merry Christmas you two.'' Rose whispered as everyone ran up the drive way and encircled us in hugs.

* * *

BELLA

I knew Edward wouldn't be able to spend a Christmas with out his twin, he had never spent any Christmas with out her. So I arranged for her to fly in and surprise him. I was missing my parents and my brothers but the look on my husband's face as he flipped through old pictures on his ipad was heart wrenching. I would never understand the bond those two shared. When one was hurt the other one would feel it.

It was weird and awesome at the same time. I remember one day Edward had dreamt that something had happened to Rose. He called her at three am in the morning asking if she was okay. He had dreamt that a fire had broken out in her building and she was hurt. She called back the next day saying that a fire did happen but she wasn't hurt because she had gone to the library to study.

So I called her up and sent her the money for the ticket. I wanted to pay I wanted it to be my present to him. The look on his face as she walked in was priceless. His eyes lit up and his handsome face was filled with joy.

But then she did something I would never expect. She brought our entire family. I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my throat when my mom and dad held on to me and kissed my forehead. It was like I was a child again being surrounded by my parents.

''Mom, dad.'' I sobbed. ''You're here.''

''We missed you Bells.'' My dad said. He wiped his eyes and smiled. ''Allergies Bella, you got cats up in this place.''

''Dad.'' I sobbed and then laughed as I hugged him.

''Where is our hugs.'' My two goofy ass brothers were dressed in the most ugliest Christmas sweaters that had pictures of cats wearing santa hats and it lit up and bright red hats with reindeer antlers.

''You two look so dorky.'' I commented and snapped their picture. ''This is going into the Christmas album.''

''Mommm.'' they both whined.

''What. I promised no pictures but I didn't say that Bella couldn't take pictures of you.''

* * *

Edward

though we didn't have space we made it fit. I hugged Bella as our crazy ass family bickered about who was getting the last slice of cheesecake.

''Im the guest so I should have.'' Jasper said and winked at Alice. She blushed and looked away. When would these two kiss already?

''I helped make it so I should get it.'' James said.

All he did was put it in the oven and set the timer. ''Guys relax there's more.'' Bella said and pointed to the fridge. ''I've been baking like crazy all week.''

''Yayyyy.'' they chorused as they all ran towards the fridge.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and my our parents chuckled at their over eagerness. ''How are things with you two?'' My mother in law asked me. She gave me a sweet smile and squeezed my hand. ''Are you taking care of each other?''

''Yes mom, we're good.'' Bella replied and wrapped her arms around my waist. ''I don't know how this year flew so fast.''

''Tell me about it. I couldn't have done half of the things with out your support.'' I said to her.

''That's good you two, marriage is about working in a team. Being your self with some one else.'' Charlie added. He wrapped his hand around Renee and kissed her forehead, ''Also remember Ed, the wife is always right.''

''Hear, hear.'' Emmett raised his glass. ''My Rosie's is always right.'' He grabbed her and wrapped his massive arms around her. She blushed and snuggled into his arms. She loved that kid, and he was good for her.

''I'll drink to that.'' Bella raised her glass. ''Come on guys raise your glasses.'' Everyone bundled closer and raised their glasses. ''To family, may we always have each others back.''

''TO FAMILY.'' We all cheered and toasted.

* * *

''Okay Bella and Edward time for presents.'' Rosalie shouted. She was a little tipsy and smiled way to wide.

''Hey Em what have you been giving Rosie to drink?'' Bella asked her brother and flicked his ear.

''Non alcoholic champagne.'' He beamed and laughed.

''Does she know?'' I asked him and he shook his head and stifled his laughter. ''Hummm would you like me to read your eulogy for your funeral.'' I smirked. My sister was going to murder Emmett when she realizes that she was sober.

''Monkey.'' Bella stuck her tongue out at him as he ruffled her hair.

''Lets open presents now.'' Alice said from her spot by the Christmas tree. She began handing out presents. Bella and I received a lot of themed presents from everyone. Bella got a blender and I got the coffee maker. She got silver cutlery and I got the expensive china plates. We got matching dorky sweaters that we both tried on at the same time. From our siblings we got things like gift cards and knick knacks to decorate our house. James received a photo frame from Bella and I that said "my family" with a picture of the entire family including him from Thanksgiving.

He teared up and really cried. He was so moved by it. ''This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received.'' He wiped his eyes, ''I feel so honoured to call you family. Sometimes Family isn't who is blood related but who accepts you for you., I'm so happy to call you family.'' He sobbed and laughed. ''Y'all bitches making me ruin my make up.'' He sniffled. ''I love you guys.'' He hugged up both.

''We love you James.'' We both said together.

''We all love you James.'' Our family chorused and joined into the hug.

* * *

Bella

That night as everyone was sleeping both Edward and I lay in bed snuggled up tight to each other. I loved resting my head on his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart. ''Hey troll, where is my present.'' I sucked on his chest and bit down.

''Babe, oww.'' he rubbed the spot and looked at the small red mark. His eyes were wild and he bit his lips.

''No, we can fuck when everybody goes home.'' Nobody wanted to sleep in our room, Mom and Dad slept on the living room floor, While jasper took one couch and Emmett sprawled off in a mattress next to mom and dad. Carlisle took the other couch and Alice and Rosalie slept in my room.

''Okay ready for your present.'' he felt under the bed and brought out two boxes. One was a small jewellery box and the one was larger box and I rattled. ''No,'' he grabbed it. ''Don't shake it.'' he set the box down gently.

''Whats in it.'' I asked and decided to open the smaller box. Edward had gotten me a chain with diamond heart pendant. ''Oh babe, I love it.''' I kissed him quickly on the lips. ''I love you.'' He helped me put it on and I looked at myself in the mirror. ''Its really pretty Edward.

''I love you.'' he said and pushed the next box towards me.'' When I opened it, my eyes welled up. My heart doubled over and I looked at my husband in a new light. ''Oh Edward. Its beautiful.''

* * *

**OMG A CLIFF HANGER. IM SO EVIL. **

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE CHAPTER UPDATE. IF YOU DIDNT READ THE NOTE UP ABOVE I WAS FLOODED AND LOST SOME STUFF. **

**PIC OF BELLA'S CHAIN ON MY PROFILE. GO CHECK IT OUT. I HAVE ONE JUST LIKE THAT. YESTERDAY WAS THANKSGIVING SO HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND NO I DIDNT HAVE ANY TURKEY. WE MAKE THAT ON CHRISTMAS DAY. **


End file.
